The Runaways
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: AH/AU-Damon walks into the Grill and meets Elena. He's rude, so he's kicked out. Little do they know they're going to meet again… Filled with romance, action, and following your heart. Sum inside, 'It all started with a secret, murder, and a kidnapping.'
1. Summary

Hi! Thank you for clicking on my story; it means a lot. :)

Here's a full summary: Damon Salvatore walks into the Grill and Elena waits on him. He flirts with her and it causes him to get kicked out. Little do they know they're going to meet again… As Elena is walking from work, she stops past Bonnie's house, only to see someone else there. Now, he kidnaps her and they go on the run. Involves some Elena/Tyler and _very_ slight Elena/Klaus. Delena mostly! Killing (not graphic), kissing (and nothing else!), and two (nice) vampires; you've been warned.

Thanks for at least reading the summary and I'll love it if you'd continue and give my story a chance. Thank you!


	2. The Meeting

**This is my first story and I have the whole thing planned out already.**

_**The Runaways**_

"Hey Caroline. Hey Matt." Elena called to the couple in a booth as she walking into the Grill, headed for the bar. "Hey, our shift starts in five minutes, right?"

"Yep. Caroline's got the bar and you got tables this time." Matt, the owner, said as he stood up and guided Elena over to the tables.

"What? I've been working the bar for the past month! Please, please, please keep me at the bar! Guys give me dirty looks when I walk past!" Elena screeched as she started putting up fight against the bossy guy. Matt and Elena always were really cool with each other. He would go to her when he had problems, she invited him to go parting with her, and they were friends before he even was her boss.

"Fine! You can work the bar, but this is your last night, 'Lena. I've got some paper work, so I'll be back in a little while." Matt said as he walked in the back of the bar to his office.

"So, I'll start the tables." Caroline squealed in a perky voice as a storm of costumers came through the busting doors.

As the evening went on, Elena grew bored. Not tired, but bored. She had been working the same job for a month, and never gotten tired, but with the same costumers every night, you'd did get bored too.

As if on cue, a stranger walked in. A beautiful stranger, she may add. He had jet black midnight hair with blazing, electric blue eyes and a perfectly crooked smile to top it all off. He dressed in all black with a leather jacket and combat boots. He walked straight to the bar and sat on the stool at the unoccupied part of the bar.

Elena had never seen him before, so he must be new to town. Maybe they could be friends...or more. _'Who are you kidding, Elena? Everyone gets bored with this town, so he'll probably be gone by next week.'_ Elena thought as she walked towards the mysterious stranger.

"Hey, I'm Elena! What can I get you?" Elena said as peppy as she could.

The guy straightened his back to get a better look at her lower body, making Elena squirm under his gaze. "Hmm... I'm Damon. Is it anything for sale under those clothes?"

_SLAP!_

"How _dare_ you? Walk in here like you own the place and say _that_? Are you crazy?" Elena hissed and walked away to Caroline. 'Damon' clearly wasn't used to getting slapped and he didn't expect that answer.

"What the heck is going on out here?" Matt said as he emerged from his office and saw a red faced Elena and a stranger rubbing his face. "Come on." He guided the stranger out his bar.

As Matt walked back in the bar, he went to see Elena and asked, "What happened?"

With a sigh, she responded, "He said 'is there anything under those clothes or sale' and I slapped him. Simple as that." Elena said with shrug and then walked away with a damp rag, leaving an enraged, but slightly confused, Matt behind.

He quickly turned around and caught up with the brunette. "Elena, take the rest of today off. Go home and get some rest. You've been coming in everyday for the past two months."

Elena sighed. "I need the money."

"No, you don't. You want to go shopping or give your brother money. Go home, I'll still pay you." Matt said. He had known Elena since they were 10 years old and he learned that she sighs before she lies.

"Fine! I'll go home! Bye." Elena said as she threw her rag down and marched to the door.

"Bye!" Matt called as she walked out the door.

Halfway to Elena's house, she decided to stop past her friend Bonnie's house. Bonnie had just came back from vacation in Georgia, so she hadn't seen her at work.

As she approached Bonnie's house, a man walked onto the porch and ringed to bell. Elena, being as nosy as she is, hid behind a shiny red Camaro with black strips going down the hood and watched the scene unfold before her.

Bonnie came to the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind herself. After exchanging a couple of words, Bonnie's eyes grew wide with fear and she tried to get back inside the house, scrambling to get the door back open.

But the man was faster.

He turned her around, grabbed her neck and threw her into the door. He was really strong and smart, almost as if he was super human... _Vampires aren't real, Elena._

Bonnie tried to get back up but he grabbed her by her chin and pulled her up. After he said a few more words, a loud snap was heard by Elena. She looked closer to see Bonnie on the ground and she wasn't moving. Her chest was still and she did look like she was going to get up anytime soon.

Then realization hit Elena like a ton of bricks.

He'd snapped her neck.

That man had killed Bonnie Bonnet.

Going off instinct, she got to her feet and raced towards her house. Her shoes were making too much noise, so she caught his attention and he started running after her. Elena ran with all she had, but all of a sudden, she was thrown on the hard ground with a heavy weight on top of her. As her vision went blurry, the last thing she saw was blue eyes and midnight hair.

Damon.

**How'd I do? OMG! Are you watching TVD right now? OMG!**

_**Warning**_**: The following rant contains spoilers for 'The New Deal'**

***Squeals* Elena grew up! She slapped Stefan and told him to go somewhere (not Heaven...) and Jeremy is OK! When I watched the promo, I cried. I thought that he was going to **_**die**_**. STEFAN WAS STABBED! BY Damon! OMG! I won't spill anything else, but OMG! **


	3. Ruined Breakfast

**I'm going on a unplanned vacation, so I'll have to update late tonight or tomorrow.** **Thanks for reading and sticking with me and I'll still work on chapter 3!  
><strong>

Last time on _'The Runaways'_:

_That man had killed Bonnie Bonnet._

_Going off instinct, she got to her feet and raced towards her house. Her shoes were making too much noise, so she caught his attention and he started running after her. Elena ran with all she had, but all of a sudden, she was thrown on the hard ground with a heavy weight on top of her. As her vision went blurry, the last thing she saw was blue eyes and midnight hair._

_Damon._

Elena fluttered her eyes open; she saw trees by the hundreds rushing by the window. In the gaps of the passing trees, she could see grass that stretched beyond imagination. The grass was the perfect shade of green and the sun was blazing down into the car. Whoever was driving was going _way_ over the speed limit.

With this thought in mind, she turned towards the driver seat to find a guy rapping with Nick Minaj on the radio.

"This one is for the boy with the booming system. Top down, AC with the cooling system. When he come up on the club, he be blazin' up. Got- Oh you're awake." Damon said after she giggled a few times.

"You- you rap?" Elena managed to get out between giggles.

"You barely know me, but you're judging me?" Then for to second time in 24 hours, realization hit Elena again and she stopped with her giggle fit. She was in a car, going to God knows where, with a kidnapper. "Who are you? What do you want? Why me?"

With a hearty groan, he answered, "I liked you better when you were knocked out."

"How did I get knocked out anyways?"

"Simple: I covered your nose and mouth until you passed out." Damon said with a shrug, as if he was telling her the weather.

"You what? What if I didn't wake up?" Elena was angry now. It was one thing to kidnap her, but it was a different story if he did _that_ to her.

"Chill, please. I've been trained to do stuff like this." Damon said, regretting the words as soon as they came out.

Elena stared at him with wide eyes and a racing heart. "Who are you?"

Damon already made a mistake in telling her he was trained. So, he tried to stay quiet and ignore her questions. That was the wrong choice.

"Who are you?" The scared girl screamed. She turned and tried to open the door, but Damon locked the doors before she could open it all the way. Elena balled up her hand and launched it at Damon, who caught it in mid-air.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Elena, if I was trained to knock people out with just one hand, I think I could catch a fist." He replied, his eyes never leaving the road.

She had a red face, but tears were falling freely down her face. She had tried the big and big girl act, but he seen though her act. Now, she was on her 'five year old crying' act.

"I'm hungry." She whispered as she wiped away her tears. He hadn't even bothered to look at her when she was crying, so maybe he had seen though that act too.

"There's a little diner right... here." He said as he pulled into a small parking lot. "Come on."

"No."

"Ugh! Don't do this!" Damon said as he got out the car and walked over to her side.

"Promise me something." Elena said as he opened her door.

"What?" He hissed, suddenly impatient.

"If you tell me what's going on, I'll going in there like we're a happy couple. No screaming or secret notes to anyone."

Damon smirked and held out a hand for her to take. "Done. Now, get out my car."

She took his hand and walked inside the small, cute diner. The walls were painted a cream color with old photos everywhere. Elvis and Stevie Wonder all hung on the walls in gold picture frames. There were only six tables, all of which had little pictures of animals, famous people, and different locations of the diner under the lid of the table. Many waiters with smiles walked to and from the kitchen with plates of food.

Damon watched as she took in the beauty of the place and tugged on her hand a bit as he guided them to a table next to the window that took up majority of the wall. He picked up a menu and weighted his options, but choosing French toast and bacon over blueberry pancakes.

"Hey y'all! What can I get ya?" An obvious southern belle with long brown hair and dark blue eyes asked them.

"I'll take French toast." The 'couple' said in unison. They both looked away from the waitress and into each other's eyes. Intense baby blue burning into soft chocolate brown.

"Aww! You guys are so cute together!" The lady squealed like she was a school girl and kicked one leg up behind her. "I'll be back with your food."

Elena broke away from his gaze and said, "So, who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore."

Elena nodded. "What are you?"

"Erm... come again?"

Elena shook her head this time. "I meant who trained you? Who do you work for?"

It was now Damon's turn to nod. He sighed and whispered, "I worked for the CIA. They wanted me to start killing citizens that witnessed murders, but I couldn't do it. I quit and since 2009, I've been running from them and I've always been one step ahead. I know all of the CIA's secrets."

Elena was utterly confused by this. "How do I fit into this?"

"Well, you seen me kill Bonnie. I didn't need you running to the cops because they would be looking for me too." Damon said as she threw his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Why did you kill her?"

"She was your best friend?" he asked more of a statement then question. He leaned on the table and looked into her huge doe eyes.

"Yes."

"Hmm... she was going to kill you. She was working for Klaus, the leader of the group that's trying to find me." Damon said once again as if he was telling me the weather.

Damon could see the tears prickling in her eyes, so he changed to subject. "We can't be here for long."

Elena nodded and at that moment, the waitress came over with their food. She sat both plates down silently with a smile and walked away.

"Where are we?" Elena said as she cut her French toast.

"Somewhere in Georgia. You were out for about 12 hours." Damon said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Elena looked at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "Georgia?" She screeched. "I have friends, a house, and a job that I need to get back too! Take me home!" She scooped the last part of her food into her mouth.

"OK, the people chasing me are al-"

_BOOM!_

About ten tall guys in suits busted though the door all with guns. The rest of the costumers started running towards the kitchen to escape the men.

"Damon Salvatore!" One of the guys shouted.

Damon dipped under the table and Elena felt something cold and small going into her pocket. What was he doing?

Damon came back up and said, "That's my car key. Run through the kitchen and go to my car. Get in the front seat, start the car, and if I'm not back in 5 minutes, leave me."

Elena was shell shocked. Leave him? "Leave you?" She said, her thoughts coming into words out loud.

"If I'm not there, it means I'm dead." Damon said. The men were checking the other side of the diner, but they were almost done. "Run Elena. Go. _Now_."

Elena nodded and did as she was told. With her blue jeans and green shirt, she blended well with the few other people that were still trying to get out. Instead of waiting, she pushed and elbowed her way pass the other costumers and though the empty kitchen. She almost brought the skimpy door down when she burst thought the kitchen door that led to the parking lot and ran to the bright red Camaro. She hoped in the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, and turned it.

_VROOM!_

Elena looked at tiny clock on the dashboard and it read _6:24 AM_.

What if he didn't come back?

Who were these people?

What did they want?

There were so many unanswered questions that Elena had and if Damon didn't come back, she would never get the answers. Elena looked at the time on the dashboard again; 6:28 AM. Just as she was going to climb in the driver's seat and pull off, a tall figure started walking to the car. Whoever it was came to Elena's side and opened her door and that's when she seen it.

Blue eyes, black hair, and a smirk.

"Miss me?" Damon said as he reached for her hand and pulled her out the car.

"Uh-huh. Where are the guys?" Elena asked as he pulled her to the truck and opened it. There were at least 20 hand guns along with stun guns, batons, and handguns.

"I killed them." He said as he took a handgun out and gave it to Elena.

"What am I doing with this?" Elena yelled.

"I can't tell you now because we have to go, but shoot anything that's not me." Damon said as and walked to the driver's seat. Elena huffed and walked to her and got in, closing the door behind herself. "One of the guys told me that Klaus will be coming to get us himself."

"We are we going?" Elena said as she leaned her head back on the headrest.

"A hotel. I know one that's not far and its five stars." Damon said with a wink and began driving towards the highway. As he merged onto the four lane highway, a black Dodge Charger with three white lines on the hood came up behind us and Damon sped up. The windows were tinted black, so Elena couldn't see anything or anyone inside.

"Damon? What is it?" Elena said her eyes never left the mysterious car.

"That's Klaus' car."

**Dun, dun dunnnnnn! Klaus found them and I don't think he'll be happy with Damon killing his workers. If anyone has any questions with Damon's background, I'll be happy to answer you! **

**As for the next chapter, it will have something to do with Damon and Elena in the hotel and answering more questions for Elena. I also have a **_**HUGE**_** surprise in store for my readers! Let's just say Elena's going to be in a dress... Though I already know what's going happen, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please review and thanks if you already have. Chapter three coming soon to computer screens!  
><strong>

**-KeKe XoXo  
><strong>


	4. Busy Bodies

**I'm back! I wasn't able to reply to reviews, but THANKS to all. I also **_**just**_** realized something! This will be something like the movie "Killers". I **_**love**_** that movie, but the newer one; it was out in 2010.**

**BTW, Do you guys like my **_BOOM!_** 's? I'm going to start adding more of those in, if you guys like them! :-)**

**This chapter explains Damon's past a bit more and Elena shares a (very) short story about Bonnie. We also learn more about why Damon killed Bonnie. Hope you enjoy! :-) **

_Last time on 'The Runaways':_

"_We are we going?" Elena said as she leaned her head back on the headrest. _

"_A hotel. I know one that's not far and its five stars." Damon said with a wink and began driving towards the highway. As he merged onto the four lane highway, a black Dodge Charger with three white lines on the hood came up behind us and Damon sped up. The windows were tinted black, so Elena couldn't see anything or anyone inside._

"_Damon? What is it?" Elena said her eyes never left the mysterious car. _

"_That's Klaus' car."_

"What are we going to do?" Elena said, panicking, where as though Damon was calm.

"I need you to take the wheel and drive. I'm going to shot out the tires. So here and keep it in this lane." Damon said and reached in the back to fish out his handgun. Elena grabbed the wheel and did as she was told. She swerved a bit before maintaining focus and already tensing for-

_BOOM! _

"Gosh, you could've warned me!" Elena yelled as he came back though the window and slapped her hands away. "Damon, what the hel-"

Before Elena could finish her sentence, Damon did a 'U-turn' and they ended up in the patch of grass in the middle of the highway. Elena's breath hitched in her throat as a black car, covered in orange, yellow, and red flames, came rolling down the highway. She was sure that if Damon hadn't acted so quickly, they would've got hit.

The couple watched the car burned to ashes, leaving a destroyed mess behind. Damon put the car in gear and began to drive away from the damage they did.

"Why are we going this way? You were going the other way at first." Elena said looking around, only to see trees and patches of grass.

"The hotel was actually this way." Damon said as he began driving faster. "It gets easier, you know."

"What?"

"Killing people. Fighting people. All of it; it gets easier." Damon said and Elena nodded. She wasn't sure how she should respond to that. The drive continued in a thoughtful, comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Elena, we're here." Damon said climbing out of the car and escorting the girl inside the tall, five star hotel, if you can call it that. There was a sign over to the right of the building that read 'Good Morning'.<p>

As Elena walked inside, she got the biggest surprise of her life. The walls were painted white with a large plasma screen TV mounted to the wall. The TV showed reruns of a popular drama that Elena couldn't name. The check in desk was the perfect size and had a back room for files and credit card receipts. Across from that was a smaller desk with a small TV over it. She recognized it as locations with prices and times next to it. Flights.

Elena slipped her hand in Damon's and skipped over to the check in desk.

"Hi." A girl that was scribbling something on a clipboard said in a monotone voice. When she looked up and locked eyes with Damon, her whole demeanor changed. "Hi! I'm Sally and welcome to 'Good Morning'! What kind of room can I get you today? Two beds?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"We'll take the largest room you got." Damon said with a smirk in Elena's direction, making her turn a deep crimson.

"Ok-Okay. It'll be the presidential suite for $1,000 a day." Sally said and checked us in. She gave us the key after Damon handed her a credit card. A stolen credit card that he got from the diner, she may add.

"Come on." Damon said and grabbed Elena's hand, pulling her up the golden, spiral staircase found in the far corner of the lobby.

"Why didn't we take the elevator, Damon?" Elena said as she struggled to keep up with a running Damon.

"Exercise is good for you."

"Are you calling me fat?" Elena said, crossing her arms across her chest and came to a complete stop, making Damon stop also.

"No, darling. You are perfect." Damon said with a smirk.

"Are you hitting on me?" Elena said, picking up his smirk after he dropped it.

"Umm... No... Maybe a lit-"

"Just remember where it got you last time." Elena said and ran up the next couple of steps, leaving a dumb founded Damon to follow her.

As Elena walked inside the suite, she was yet again, surprised. When you first walk in, you come into the split level living room. She walked to the left and ended up in the kitchen, which had dark brown cabinets with a gray microwave, fully stocked refrigerator, and shiny stove.

"Like it?" Damon's voice came from behind Elena.

She nodded and said, "I still have questions about you."

Damon nodded and led her to the light blue couch in the living room.

"My name is Damon Salvatore. I'm 25 years old. I was a part of the CIA for three years. In 2009, I quit after I was told, by Klaus, that I was going to kill citizens that witnessed crimes. I couldn't kill them, so I quit. Klaus didn't agree and he set groups out to get me. I've been running from them over since and I've always beat them at their own game." Damon said in one breath. "What's your story, Elena?"

Elena nodded. "I'm Elena Gilbert and 24 years old. I have a house, friends, and a job that I left in Mystic Falls. My parents died in a car crash, but I got over it. When I was 10 years old, Bonnie and I witnessed a murder. It was Carol Lockwood, the mayor's wife." Damon could see that old memories of Bonnie were flooding back ing her mind.

Damon stood up from the couch and started pacing in front of it. "It all makes sense now. Klaus wanted to kill Bonnie, but instead of dying he made a deal with her-"

"She helps kill me or she dies. She chose to kill me." Elena said thinking back. "Bonnie and I were in the kitchen one day and-"

_*Flashback*_

"_Elena, could you cut the peppers?" Bonnie said as she washed dishes in her kitchen, making dinner for her grandmother._

"_Sure. I'll need a knife. I have the cutting board." Elena said with a mouth full of pretzels and walked to the sink with Bonnie._

"_Here you go." Bonnie said with a smile. She handed Elena the clean knife backwards, letting her grab the part with the blade._

"_Ow!" Elena screamed when the cold, wet blade cut into the palm of her hand. She grabbed the dish rag and washed the blood off._

"_I'm so sorry, 'Lena! I didn't know you weren't looking!" Bonnie plead and ran upstairs. She came back with a bandage and tape and that was only the day after they saw Carol's murder. _

"-And since that day, she'd been doing things like that. I guess she couldn't kill one of her best friends."

Damon nodded and said, "OK, well-"

_BA-RING! BA-RING! _

"I got to take this call, but I'll be right outside." Damon said and walked to the door.

"I'm going to take a shower!" She called behind him. He nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Elena! Where are you?" Damon called when he entered the large penthouse again.<p>

"Bedroom!" She called. Damon walked in the room to find Elena with no makeup, wearing sweatpants, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Get ready." Damon said with a smirk.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked walking over to her closet, pulling out jeans and a pink shirt.

**Another (bad) cliffy! Remember that Elena's only 'family' is/was Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt because her parents died and Jeremy's not her brother in this story. **

**How'd you like Damon's background? It took me a really long time to come up with the timeline, so excuse any mistakes. :-) I know that Elena's wasn't the best, but I tried. **

**I'd **_**love**_** to hear where you think they're going and what they're doing there! I'll give you a hint... Jenna and Ric are going to be in the next chapter! Are there any characters you want to see? Katherine and Stefan will have a **_**HUGE**_** part soon, maybe three chapters... **

**Lastly two questions for my readers:**

**What part should Tyler, Jeremy, and Anna play or what characters do you want to see? I have a few ideas, but want another opinion. **

**What's a nice pet name for Elena? I said 'darling' in this chapter, but it doesn't feel right. I also don't like 'Babe' or 'baby'.**

**-KeKe**


	5. Jenna and Alaric

**I just realized that I didn't post this chapter! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I thought I did, but I didn't. :-(**

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, I smashed my finger in my car door, so it's become really hard to type. :-( Please, give me more time to update. This is the best I can do right now, so I hope you enjoy it! Also, it's going to take a while for my finger to heal, so don't expect back-to-back updates. You know I'll try my best though.**

_Last time on 'The Runaways':_

"_Elena! Where are you?" Damon called when he entered the large penthouse again._

"_Bedroom!" She called. Damon walked in the room to find Elena with no makeup, wearing sweatpants, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail._

"_Get ready." Damon said with a smirk._

"_Where are we going?" Elena asked walking over to her closet, pulling out jeans and a pink shirt._

"A gala." Damon said and walked into the bathroom. "I know a couple that can help us with clothes and your make-up. They're really nice people, you'll like them." Damon said as he washed his face. He was lucky. All he had to do is put on a suit and run a hand through his perfect hair.

"That will be great." Elena called and put her outfit back.

Damon left out the bathroom and Elena heard him making the call.

As he walked back in the room, he said, "I'll be in the living room with Alaric and you'll be in here with Jenna. Try not to bring anything up about vampires. They scare her."

"Why would I- OK." Elena said, confused.

"They'll be here about..."

_DING!_

"...Now." Damon finished with a smile and headed towards the door. Elena followed him to see who was going to be helping her.

"Ric! Jenna!" Damon shouted excitedly to the smiling couple as he hugged them both.

Both looked to be in their mid-thirties. The man looked well groomed and kind and he gave a small wave with a goofy grin, which Elena returned. The woman, Jenna as Damon called her, had strawberry blonde hair and inviting green eyes. She handed Ric the suit and ran to Elena and threw her small arms around her, giving her a huge bear hug, but careful not to wrinkle the dress still in her hands.

"It's so nice to see you! Damon told me all about you!" Jenna spilled as she released Elena. "Come on, let's go get ready. We only have an hour." Jenna said as she started pulling her to the bedroom.

"Sorry, she's just excited! I'm Alaric, by the way." Alaric called behind the ladies. Elena was only able to nod and keep going with Jenna.

Once in Elena and Damon's bedroom, Jenna began unwrapping the covered gown she had. It was a beige one-shoulder silk Marchesa Embellished gown **(Outfit link at bottom of my profile) **and Elena loved it as soon as she laid eyes on it.

"Do you like it? It's your size." Jenna said with hopeful eyes.

"I love it." Elena breathed, still taking in the beauty of the dress.

"Good!" Jenna squealed. "Let's start your make-up, and then we'll do the dress." She said, pulling a small plate of eye-shadow from her back pocket. It had different shades of red, orange, and pink. She opened it and dabbed the applier in the light pink side. Walking up to Elena, she gently applied the pink powder and began to ask questions.

"So, you and Damon really hitting it off, huh?" Jenna said and switched eyes.

"Yeah. He's really sweet. He's saved-" Elena stopped. She didn't know if she could tell Jenna about what he did for her, or not.

Jenna noticed that she stopped short and let out a small giggle. "It's OK. Ric and I know about him. We help him when he was on the run. He was starving and on the side of the road and I couldn't let him go about looking like that."

"OK. I was worried that I said something I shouldn't have." Elena said and smiled while shaking her head. Jenna was done with eye-shadow and now applying a light blush to her cheeks. She cared Elena liked she was her daughter and she was always gentle. "Do you have kids?"

"No. One day Ric and I will have children though. We're just waiting until we're older." Jenna said with a sigh and smile. She finished the blush and now was handing Elena the dress. She walked to the bathroom and carefully changed into her dress. She came back out to see Jenna in a green, flowing dress with ruffles around the upper chest part.

"Jenna! You look beautiful!" Elena shouted checking out the older woman.

"Me! You're the one looking like a million bucks!" Jenna said and bumped Elena with her hip. They walked out the bedroom and down the hallway; to the living room.

"Whoa." Alaric and Damon said when their eyes landed on the ladies.

Elena walked to Damon while Jenna walked to Alaric and they escorted them both to the limo waiting outside. After 30 minutes and small talk, they arrived at The Cobb Galleria.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Elena said as they walked to the huge glass door. As they walked inside, the group saw a large area cleared out with small golden streamers hanging from the ceiling and there was a painted, wooden stage in the back for the jazz band that was playing. Tables were lined against the wall with bowl filled to the top with snacks. When Damon went to the bathroom, Elena walked over to the first table she saw and began eating the salty snack.

"So... who are you?" A tall man with a stubby face said to Elena. He, just like Alaric and Damon, was wearing a suit.

"Elena. Who are you?" Elena said, extending her hand to the fellow.

"Klaus."

**There you go! Elena met Klaus while Damon was in the bathroom! But will he be back in time to save her? Will anyone die? To tell the truth... someone's going to die in the next chapter... and it's not going to be Klaus.**

**Guys, like I said, my finger was smashed in my car door and right now, it's throbbing. :-( It's not the best feeling in the world, so please give me time. :-) **

**I also noticed that I haven't been getting a lot o review. Do I still have your attention? Could I have one review or the next chapter? Just _one_?  
><strong>


	6. Lost and Found

**Hope you guys enjoy and if you have any ideas let me know. :-) This is the longest chapter I have EVER written! Hope you enjoy and review!**

**This chapter's for Last Marauder of Five. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! Don't worry; who-know-who is coming soon! **

_Elena walked to Damon while Jenna walked to Alaric and they escorted them both to the limo waiting outside. After 30 minutes and small talk, they arrived at The Cobb Galleria._

"_Wow. This place is amazing." Elena said as they walked to the huge glass door. As they walked inside, the group saw a large area cleared out with small golden streamers hanging from the ceiling and there was a painted, wooden stage in the back for the jazz band that was playing. Tables were lined against the wall with bowl filled to the top with snacks. When Damon went to the bathroom, Elena walked over to the first table she saw and began eating the salty snack._

"_So... who are you?" A tall man with a stubby face said to Elena. He, just like Alaric and Damon, was wearing a suit._

"_Elena. Who are you?" Elena said, extending her hand to the fellow._

"_Klaus."_

_Klaus._ That name played over and over again in Elena's head. The man that was standing in front of her was the same man that was trying to kill Damon. He was the same man that was supposed to die on the highway.

"You know," Klaus said as he as he munched on another pretzel. "You killed my father in that stunt you pulled on the highway."

Elena was frozen. She didn't know what to do at all. The name sent chills down her back and made her shudder. It made all the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Run! Scream! Do _something_, Elena!" the voices in her head were screaming to her. What are you supposed to do when you kill a CIA leader's father who, by the way, is crazy and is determined to kill Damon? Where was Damon when you actually needed him anyway? Say sorry? Run? Scream? Her dress was too long to run in and she was sure that he would catch her anyway. She saw Jenna dancing with a guy in front of the stage and Ric was talking to a man at a different snack table.

"I know what you're thinking. I'll catch you if you run and do you see that guy that's dancing with Emma and the one talking to Ric?" Klaus said. He didn't even know Jenna's name!

"Her name is Jenna." Elena whispered, more to herself then the man in front of her.

Klaus stepped too close for comfort and leaned into her left ear, whispering, "They are CIA agents and if you make one wrong move... they're both dead." He pulled back to look at her scared, but determined face.

"Please. Don't do t-" Elena plead, only be cut off with a waving in front of her face.

"Now, now Elena. Could you please come with me?" Klaus said with one hand extended and the other behind his back.

Elena considered her options. Let Jenna and Ric die for her or go with Klaus. He couldn't kill her, actually he could, but he wouldn't. Would he? "Promise two things."

"And what's that Elena?" Klaus quizzed with his hand still out.

"You won't kill me or hurt my friends. That woman's like a mother to me." Elena said as she placed her hand in Klaus', but not moving. "And where's Damon?"

"Oh? Damon? He's... being taken care of." Klaus said and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry; he's not dead... yet." With that, Klaus pulled Elena to an all black 5 series BMW.

"Get in, Elena." Klaus said as he held her door open. Elena considered running away, but she wasn't dumb, so she climbed in and made sure he dress was all the way in.

"Good." Klaus muttered before slowly shutting her door.

They arrive at what looked to be an old farm house. There were old patches of dirt all over the front with very few flowers still alive. The wooden barn in the middle of the land looked at least 10 years old and the red paint was wearing off. You could see the cows and horses that were in the distance, behind the tall silver link gate.

"Come on." Klaus said and slipped his hand around her arm, pulling her to the entrance. Once inside, there were a large group of men and women gathered around a tall, green eyed man with sandy brown hair. Elena shrugged to herself and she had to admit; the man was handsome. "You, John, are going to go in, grab her, and get out. She needs to be brought back here with in nightfall." The man said before everyone walked in the same direction and out the door. Klaus began walking over to the green eyed man and he still held my arm, so I followed without a choice.

"Stefan, this is Elena. Take care of her." Klaus said as he let go of her arm and walked to one o the many doors in the barn. Stefan gave her a kind smile which she returned.

"I'm Elena." She said and extended her left hand.

Stefan took her hand gently and laid a soft, wet kiss on it, make Elena blush instantly. "Stefan. Let's go wash those marks, shall we?" Stefan said pointing to the arm that Klaus was holding. She hadn't realized that he had made marks on her arm just by holding it until she looked down. Guess he didn't know his own strength, or how long his nails were. Still holding her hand, he dragged her to a room closes to the exit.

This room was painted white with a red line across the top. There was a table in the middle of the room, along with an arm chair and small bed. Dark brown cabinets lined the walls in an old fashioned way. Stefan walked one of the cabinets and pulled out a first aid kit. Elena sat on the bed and Stefan sat next to her, pulling out the band-aids.

"So... where are you from?" He said, trying to make conversation.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Elena said as he used a cotton ball to dab away to dried blood. "How long have you been here?"

"Ten years since last month. I'm second in command to Klaus." Stefan said shrugging. He wrapped her arm in a band-aid and leaned in close to her ear. "I'm going to get you out of here," he whispered. "But I have to make it look like I killed you."

Elena nodded, unsure of what to do. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and walk to my car. Klaus should come out of his office, so we should be able to make a straight shot." Stefan said and pulled Elena up to her feet, who nodded.

He hiked Elena over his shoulder and patted her back. She let her body go limp and closed her eyes, just to play the act off. Stefan ran to his own black BMW and pushed Elena in the back seat. He began to drive away at top speeds and Elena stepped over his seats to climb in the front seat. She found a knife in the cup-holder and cut her dress so it was about knee length. Elena also noticed that Stefan let his eyes linger on her legs longer than they should have.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked, trying to draw his eyes back to the road or her face.

"A hotel that right up the street. We can crash there for a while." Stefan said as 'Good Morning', the same hotel that she and Damon were staying at, came into view.

"I've never been here." She lied. She might need the fact that Damon was staying there for help later.

Stefan nodded and pulled next to Damon's car. Well, we know he's here. Stefan snaked his arm around her waist and it felt wrong to Elena, but she let him have his fun for the moment. Elena went inside and watched the TV as Stefan ordered the rooms.

"They only had one room left and it only had one bed. I hope that's OK." Stefan said and walked up the stairs to their room, which was a lot like her and Damon's.

"Well, you're sleeping on the couch. I hope that's OK." Elena said and headed or the kitchen. She ransacked the cabinets until she instant coffee. She ran the tap water and poured in the mix. As she turned to walk out, she came face-to-face with Stefan.

"Oh hey Stefan. Coffee?" Elena said offering her mug. When he didn't take at and continued staring with an intense gaze, she began worrying. "Stefan, you're creeping me out. Could you-"

"I love you, Elena." Stefan said. Before Elena could process what he said, his rough lips crashed down on hers.

She kept her eyes opened and backed him out of the kitchen, into the living room. She rushed to find something she could knock him out with or stab him. She saw it.

A vase.

Before she could back him up anymore, his hand went up her leg... then her thigh... then an area she didn't plan on giving up.

"Stop." She mumbled against his lips. He paused for a second, but continued. "Stop!" She said with more force once she pushed him away.

"No," He said advancing on her once again. "Why should I?" With that he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bedroom. The bedroom; the other place that she didn't plan on going.

She pulled away from his grip and ran to where she saw the vase. She picked it up and launched to towards a running Stefan and, without looking to see if she hit him, she raced out the door and upstairs.

The presidential suite was the only thing on Elena's mind. Once the huge double doors were in sight, she ran even faster to them and burst the door.

No Damon.

"Damon?" She called. "Damon!"

No Answer.

Instead of worrying, she raced back down the stairs and slamming the door behind her. Maybe Stefan will think she's in there. She raced past the sleeping check-in lady and out the glass doors. She looked both ways and saw a huge crowd of people coming towards her, so she blended with the crowd and began walking where ever this group was going.

"Elena? Elena!" A male voice called.

Elena turned and saw a male figure running towards her. "Run, Elena!" something shouted in her head.

So she did just that.

She ran with the rest of her energy, but she got tired and somehow, she ended up in an alley with the male on top of her. She opened her eyes to find black hair and blue eyes.

"Damon." She whispered before his soft lips crushed down on hers.

"Elena, I-"

"I was taken by Klaus to the CIA headquarters and I met this guy. He helped me escape then he thought I was into him and he..." Elena said crying.

"Oh, it's OK, Elena. I've got you and you can tell me later." Damon said and scooped her up. He walked to the end of a nearby alley and whistled loudly.

**OK... not the best ending, but at least she's back in Damon's arms! I hope you enjoyed Stefan's part, but did Elena knock him out or is he still looking for her? Welllllll... we'll be finding out in the next chapter! :-) **

**Peace, love, and chocolate,**

**KeKe XoXo**


	7. Hello

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait and I'll be rolling out a new story soon since my finger's a bit better! **

_Elena turned and saw a male figure running towards her. "Run, Elena!" something shouted in her head._

_So she did just that._

_She ran with the rest of her energy, but she got tired and somehow, she ended up in an alley with the male on top of her. She opened her eyes to find black hair and blue eyes._

"_Damon." She whispered before his soft lips crushed down on hers._

"_Elena, I-" _

"_I was taken by Klaus to the CIA headquarters and I met this guy. He helped me escape then he thought I was into him and he..." Elena said crying._

"_Oh, it's OK, Elena. I've got you and you can tell me later." Damon said and scooped her up. He walked to the end of a nearby alley and whistled loudly._

"Elena, who hurt you?" Damon asked her.

"Stefan. He has green eyes and sandy brown hair and he's looking for me. I thought you were him." Elena said and began playing with his jacket.

After horns being blown and tires screeching, a burnt orange 2008 Challenger pulled in front of Damon and Elena.

"Looks like you need help." Came a sweet, welcoming voice from the inside. Damon chuckled and got in the front after pushing Elena in the backseat.

"Who are you?" Elena asked, still a little breathless from running.

"Lexi and I'm guessing you're Elena." The blonde said while making an illegal U-turn and speeding off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I'm Elena. Where are we going?" Elena asked. She didn't recognize anything they were driving past. Then again, she had never been to Georgia.

"Anna and Jeremy's house." Lexi said and drove even aster, swerving to avoid hitting cars.

"Who are they?"

"Well..." Lexi said as she pulled into the driveway of an oversized house. This house was _much_ too big for just two people. "You can meet them now.

Lexi and Damon hoped out and Damon helped Elena out of the car.

"They're good friends of mine and they'll keep you safe. Nice folks, big house, and loving." Damon said to Elena before Lexi opened the wooden double doors.

"I'm home." Lexi whispered.

Before Elena could ask why she was whispering, a petite brunette was standing in front of Elena, only inches from her face, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"This is Anna. Anna, this is Elena." Damon introduced the girls as he and Lexi walked to the living room and watched the plasma screen TV.

"How did you-" Elena tried, but cut off by Anna.

"I'm a vampire." Anna explained.

"So am I." Came a low, but urban voice from the top of the steps. "I'm Jeremy. I take it that no one told you about our... kind."

Elena just stared with a dropped jaw. How could vampires be real? Wasn't that only in fairytales or horror movies?

"Won't you kill me?" Elena asked carefully.

"Hmm... Stereotyping much?" Jeremy said as he guided her and Anna to watch TV with Damon and Lexi.

"Sorry."

"We drink human blood, but we can control it." Anna explained. "We als-" Anna stopped mid sentence and cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to something. Her and Jeremy's eyes went wide with fear and they both said, "Did you hear that?" and sped upstairs.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Stefan came running down the stairs with a gun in his hand and Damon ran straight for him, tackling him to the floor.

"Damon! Meet us at the ice cream parlor!" Lexi said and pulled Elena though the kitchen to the back door by the arm. Lexi and Elena ran through the woods in back of the house and there were at last fifty cars in ten lines of five. Chargers, Camaros, and Challengers of all years lined the lot.

"Where's my 2010 Camaro SS?" Lexi said out loud.

Elena didn't know much about cars, but she found a car that looked a lot like Damon's, but with a black body and red lines on the hood. "Is that is?"

Lexi nodded and ran towards the car with Elena following behind. They hoped in and Lexi found the keys in the cup holder.

"We're going to an ice cream parlor?" Elena quizzed confusingly as she sped from the lot and onto the street.

"No. Damon's family owns the Boarding house down the road and the living room is called the parlor." Lexi said with a small laugh.

"I'm guessing you helped him escape Klaus' men." Elena guessed.

"What? No." Lexi said. "He wasn't caught by his men. He went to the bathroom to call me. He knew Klaus was there and that he was going to take you. We're going to the Boarding House to figure out a plan to kill Klaus." Lexi explained as they pulled into the driveway.

**...And that was the shortest chapter that I ever wrote. I'm not too happy with the ending, but it does have some key events. **

**So, we met Jeremy, Anna, and Lexi, Stefan found Elena, and Damon's fighting him. Also, Damon, Elena, and Lexi are going to put together a plan to kill Klaus! I think I'll write a chapter with Damon and Stefan fight. Want me too? Sound off in a review?**

**-KeKe XoXo**


	8. Additions

**I really wanted to get a **_**REAL**_** chapter out and not the 'Samon' fight, so I'm sorry and I'll get to that! I've been really busy and I know it's been like 8 days. I'm truly sorry and I've been working on my 'Damon the Dog' story. You should check it out! Also, I've created a new community for clean Delena stories. I could really use some help on with the staff, so please PM me if you would like to help!**

"_We're going to an ice cream parlor?" Elena quizzed confusingly as she sped from the lot and onto the street._

"_No. Damon's family owns the Boarding house down the road and the living room is called the parlor." Lexi said with a small laugh. _

"_I'm guessing you helped him escape Klaus' men." Elena guessed. _

"_What? No." Lexi said. "He wasn't caught by his men. He went to the bathroom to call me. He knew Klaus was there and that he was going to take you. We're going to the Boarding House to figure out a plan to kill Klaus." Lexi explained as they pulled into the driveway._

The house Lexi and Elena pulled up to was indeed big; too much room for just a couple of people. It looked as if it was built back in the 1800s and Elena could tell it held history. Lexi was out the car and in the house, closely followed by Elena, who was still taking in the beauty of place. The parlor was huge and the ceiling seemed to reach the sky. Bookshelves filled with old books lined the back wall while a chandelier elegantly hung from the ceiling. There were a couch and two arm chairs opposite from each other and a coffee table separating the furniture.

"Elena, you can't tell anyone about this place. It's our only off road place to go where no one will find us." Lexi said as she went for the liquor cart behind the brown leather couch.

"OK. When is Damon coming?" Elena said as she settled herself on the black arm chair across from the couch.

"Hmm.. Now." Lexi said with a smile. Elena was confused before could she faintly heard the sound of screeching tires. Then there were two slammed doors and heavy steps. The gigantic oak door swung open and revealed Damon, Jeremy and Anna. In Jeremy's arms was Anna, who looked to be sleeping. Damon's gray shirt was nearly torn off and he had a couple of scratches on his face and chest. Damon sat in the arm chair next to Elena and Jeremy sat on the couch with Anna's head on his lap.

"Well... I'll go get a first aid kit." Jeremy said and walked to a door down the hall that was most likely the kitchen. Damon motioned for me to come here and she obeyed. He waved his hand towards himself and she just shook her head in confusion. Damon sighed and in one quick movement, he had her on his lap sideways with her legs dangling over the air of the chair. It took Elena a second before overcoming her shock and relaxing into his hold.

Jeremy walked back into the room and gave Elena the first aid kit. Opening it revealed Band-Aids of all sizes, healing cream, and cleaning solution with cotton-balls in the side. Elena grabbed a cotton ball and soaked it in the cleaning solution before rubbing it softly on Damon's soft face and chiseled chest.

A small moan from Anna brought Elena out of her thoughts about Damon. "What happened to her?"

"Stefan gave her a needle with vervain, but he didn't give me as much. She'll be fine and up any second." Jeremy said, his eyes never leaving Anna's face.

"I'm fine." Anna said with another moan. "Just a little weak." She moved to a seat position with her back to the couch and her head resting on Jeremy's shoulder.

Lexi moved to Elena's vacate seat and sighed. "Elena, what do you remember from headquarters?"

Elena stopped her cleaning and dropped her hand to her lap. "Klaus took me in and handed me over to Stefan. That's all." She said recalling the facts with a shrug.

Anna, suddenly feeling better, shot her head up and stared Elena down. "Did he speak to anyone, maybe a lady?"

Elena stared off into space for a while before she cited something.

_*Flashback* _

"_Stefan, this is Elena. Take care of her." Klaus said and walked away. On the way, he stopped and talked to a lady. She had blue eyes that couldn't be compared to Damon's and strawberry blonde hair like Jenna. She was wearing a knee length pencil skirt and a purple shirt with ruffles with black heels just to top it all off. She was laughing at something Klaus had said, but Elena quickly remembered that Stefan was still standing in front of her._

"_I'm Elena."_

_*End*_

"Yeah, a lady. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes." Elena told Anna.

Anna smiled devilishly and nodded. "Katherine; still in her old ways."

"How do you know her?" Damon and Elena chimed in at the same time.

"I used to be a agent. A good one, I may add. Klaus wanted me to start killing normal-"

"Normal citizens that witnessed CIA involved crimes? Yeah... me too." Damon finished for her.

"Well... I have a plan." Jeremy said with a broad smile. "We're going to hold Katherine hostage and we'll need Tyler to get in the systems and erase everyone's name; simple."

Anna, Damon, and Lexi all exchanged smiles and nods. "Who's Tyler?"

"Tyler is the guy that helped Jeremy and I escape Klaus. He also erased Lexi name too. According to their records, there is no one on Earth named Lexi Branson, Anna Lee, Jeremy Gibson, or..." Anna said and slid on Jeremy's lap like Elena was on Damon's. "Anna Gibson. This is what 563 years of marriage does to you."

"Aww...!" Elena said.

"Get a room!" Lexi shouted at the kissing couple.

"So... when are we going to do this?" Damon asked, finally speaking.

Lexi smiled and jumped out of the seat, almost flipping the chair over. "Now. Let's go. There's cars outback, so everyone gets their own car."

Damon scooped Elena up and headed for the backyard. Just like Anna and Jeremy's yard, there were cars everywhere.

"Pick one." He said as he put her down on her own two feet.

She looked and spotted a bright pink Charger in the back. She giggled and ran off in that direction with Damon chasing her. She hoped in the driver's seat and found the keys.

VROOM!

Damon came and leaned in the driver's window. "Can you even drive?"

Elena giggled and hit the gas a bit, just enough to me the car sound.

"Alright, alright, let me get my Camaro and we can go." Damon said with a smile and walked off. "Let's see if you can keep up though." He tossed over his shoulder with a wink and smirk. Elena giggled again and made the car scream once more. Damon hoped in his car and sped off, only leaving tire marks and screeches behind.

**I hoped you enjoyed it and the next part will be meeting Tyler! I haven't written it yet, but I know it's going to take a while, so give me**_** time**_**! Thanks for reading and maybe review if you have time? By the way, I said Anna Gibson because she and Jeremy got married 563 years ago.**

**-KeKe XoXo**


	9. Tyler

**Sorry for the wait, but here the next one! I just started watching Supernatural, so I'm trying to catch up to season 7. Season 5 right now, so I shouldn't be much longer! :-) **

**We're meeting Tyler right now and Elena's going to be OOC a bit and **_**flirty**_**... We'll be seeing this from Tyler's POV kinda, but not entirely. Please leave a review telling me if this chapter is confusing, or OK. **

_Damon came and leaned in the driver's window. "Can you even drive?"_

_Elena giggled and hit the gas a bit, just enough to me the car sound._

"_Alright, alright, let me get my Camaro and we can go." Damon said with a smile and walked off. "Let's see if you can keep up though." He tossed over his shoulder with a wink and smirk. Elena giggled again and made the car scream once more. Damon hoped in his car and sped off, only leaving tire marks and screeches behind._

After speeding past cars and swerving to avoid crashes, they arrived at an exact replica of Anna and Jeremy's house. When Elena pulled up, four cars were already there; Lexi, Anna, Jeremy, and Damon. She parked her car and walked to the wooden front door, but before she knocked, an unfamiliar man swung the door open. He had too many muscles, but in a good way, dark brown hair when could easily be seen as black, and the impeccable, flawless features. He wore a deep red shirt that hugged and exposed his many muscles with light, worn out jeans and white converse.

"Hi." Elena said with a bright crimson blush creeping upon her face.

"Hello, beautiful. I'm Tyler." He replied with a smirk at her rosy face and an out stretched hand. Elena quick grabbed his hand and he slowly and teasingly brought it to his lips, placing a light feather kiss to it. He kept eye contact with Elena making her blush darker.

"Elena?" A deep, yet light voice called from somewhere in the house.

Elena's eyes opened wider if possible and Tyler let her small hand slip and smirked. Damon walked to the door, standing behind Tyler, and giving them both strange looks.

"I see you've met Elena, Tyler," Damon said a bit awkwardly. "And Elena... you've met Tyler."

Tyler just smirked wider and Elena seemed to snap out of being shy and turned flirtatiously. "Yeah... I did. He seems pretty nice. I already like him." She said as she pushed pass to two boys and into the house, winking at Tyler along the way.

As Elena found her way to the living room with everyone else, Damon glared Tyler down. "What was that?"

Tyler smirked again and tilted his head slightly to the left, clearly amused with the situation. "What do you mean?"

Damon was furious now; seeing red even. Back in high school, they had a deal; Tyler had his girls, Damon had his. _Period_. Tyler couldn't hit on Damon's girls; Damon couldn't hit on Tyler's girls. Guess that deal was trash now. "What about our deal? Elena's mine! She-"

"Hmm... Are you dating?" Tyler urged him on.

Damon saw where he was going and hesitantly and glumly said, "No..."

Tyler smirked and stood up from leaning on the door frame. "Then that makes her available, but if you two start dating... I'll back off." Tyler put his hands up in mock surrender. "May the best man get the girl?"

And with that, Tyler set off to be with the others in the living room, leaving Damon dumbfounded.

When Tyler walked into the living room, all eyes fell on him and Elena ran up to him.

"Hi Tyler." Elena said girly and bat her long lashes a few times at handsome boy.

Tyler got an idea and held his elbow for Elena to take. "I'm sure you're hungry, so let's go cook dinner... shall we?"

Elena giggled and responded, "We shall."

"Hey!" Came Lexi from behind them. "Make dinner for the humans would you?"

They walked down a hall and entered a small kitchen. It was a pale blue with a huge island in the middle, a double door refrigerator, white stove, a silver sink and plenty of counter space. There was a small window overlooking the garden outback over the sink. Tyler walked to the fridge and managed to dig out tomato sauce and in a cabinet; he found spaghetti noodles and garlic.

"Well... looks like we're having spaghetti tonight." Tyler said with a small smile in Elena's direction.

Elena smiled. Spaghetti was one of her favorite dishes to make. "You know when I was younger, my mother and I made spaghetti every Tuesday night. I would sit on the counter and talk to her or help her add the ingredients to the pot..." Elena said, trailing off finding herself lost in old memories. "This one time we even danced – and sang - around the kitchen!" She choked out before bursting into giggles.

Tyler could only imagine a mini Elena running around the kitchen dancing and singing something she made up to her own beat. "Where are you parents now?"

Elena stopped giggling and suddenly went serious. She moved to stand next to the stove and leaning on the neighboring counter. "Dead. They died two years ago in a car crash."

Tyler's smirk fell and he hurried to her side. He embraced her in a tight hug and whispered calming words in her ear. To Elena, they were like tea; warm, safe, and soothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Tyler said once she pulled back from the hug.

Elena shook her head. "You didn't know. No one knows." She said simply with a shrug. It was the truth though. Damon kidnapped her and he most likely doesn't know about her background, and she had just met Lexi, Anna, and Jeremy today.

"Tell you what... we'll have dinner and you can tell me all about dancing in the kitchen with my best friends..." Tyler said with a special glint in his eyes and ran to the fridge. He managed to pull something out and hide it from Elena. He walked back over to her and smiled, spoon in hand. "Ben and Jerry; girl's best friend right?" Tyler asked as he handed her the gallon of cookie dough ice cream and the silver spoon. He found his way between her legs and she found herself slithering her legs around his waist, pulling him closer without realizing it.

Elena smiled at the boy and accepted the items. She popped the top off and dug the small spoon into the soft, frozen yogurt. "Thank you." She said before sticking the cold spoon in her mouth. Tyler just watched longingly and memorized in the young girl's beauty.

Long brown hair that shone in the light and was silky smooth, huge doe eyes that could make you crazy, and a smile that could make our heart melt and light up a whole town. Her long legs were wrapped around his waist unintentionally and she was indeed beautiful. Tyler could see why Damon wanted her.

"Oh... Do you want some?" Elena said and held the ice cream and spoon. Tyler just nodded while taking the spoon from the girl and digging out some of the ice cream.

Elena watched as he licked the spoon clean and handed it back, leaving behind a smudge of cookie dough on the corner of his pink lips. She instantaneously used her finger to wipe it and his tongue shot out to lick the ice cream from her finger. By his actions, Elena had realized how close they were and that she had her legs wrapped around him. And how soft his lips were. They both slowly leaned in and soon their lips worked wonders. Tyler moaned into the kiss and rested his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around her neck.

All too soon for Elena, Tyler pulled away. They rested their foreheads against each other and started into each other's eyes.

Chocolate brown burning into soft caramel.

Soon Tyler pulled back. "I think we should make dinner."

Elena was only able to nod. That kiss was amazing. It was like ice cold water after walking in the desert. Like a massage after being stuck in a box for 12 hours, or like Hawaii after a long day in the office. She was still latched to him and

"Elena?" Tyler called. "I didn't know I had such an effect on you." He said with a smirk.

**Ok, I'm tired and I only half way watched the Superbowl (Giants, babe!), so here's that and I hope everyone's OK with a little Telena going on. Two quick things:**

**I need three reviews to go on.**

**This is still Delena (maybe). :-) It wouldn't be fun unless Damon had some competition! Matt and Stefan were out of the question since I already used them and I'm kinda liking Telena! **

**Please review and sorry again for being so late!**


	10. Mezzanotte and Aldo

**If you've seen my 'Damon the Dog' summary, you'll know that I've put it on hold for the moment. Sorry. Here's the next chapter, enjoy, and review! **

**I'm officially on 'February Break' (thanks to the kind of school I go to)! Most likely, this week will be update overload, so get ready. **

**Check out Charlie'sLostVampire; she has amazing stories and they all deserve a chance. **

**I have two horses and I was riding the other day, so I was really inspired to write this chapter. Star and Heart are my real horses, so yes, they're in my story, just with different names. :)**

"There are some clothes in that room over there," Tyler said pointing to a white door that Elena hadn't noticed before. "If you want to get out of that dress.

Elena nodded and thanked him before scurrying off towards the door. Inside, there were clothes piled half way to the ceiling and socks filling three large baskets. She quickly threw on a light blue shirt, pink skinny jeans, and a white cardigan – which she left open. It didn't quite match, but she would wear a clown suit if it meant getting out of that dress. Well, what was left of it anyway.

"Elena?" Someone called from the living room.

Damon?

Damon.

Elena collected her thoughts and ran into the living room after telling Tyler she'll be back. Damon was sitting on the couch with Lexi and Anna to his left; Damon glaring at her while Lexi and Anna had small talk.

"Hmm?" Elena asked, trying to keep her heart beat normal and sweat away.

At her response, Damon glared harder. Her shirt was slightly crumbled at the hip, as if someone had been holding onto it for dear life and her hair was messy as if she just woke up.

"Hey...Ummm..." Tyler said as he entered to room. Damon couldn't help but notice how his neck was a deep scarlet and his lips, just like Elena's, were puffy and slightly red. "Vampires can eat garlic spaghetti, right?"

Jeremy and Anna shared a look and busted into giggle fits.

"Wow Tyler! You're a vampire hunter, but you don't know what we can eat?" Anna managed to get out between giggles.

Tyler pointed the wooden spoon he had in his hand at the laughing girl. "Hey! All I knew is you drink blood and one of you almost killed my mother!"

"If you're a vampire hunter..." Elena asked carefully, not wanting to bring up anything painful.

"Why haven't I killed them?" Tyler finished for her. At her nod, he continued to tell the story. "As I said; a vampire tried to kill my mother and all I knew is that I wanted revenge. I did a little research and met a few people, like Damon. We met when we were in high school and we've been helping each other out since. But anyways, I managed to track Anna and Jer down and when I saw how nice they were, I gave up." He said with a simple shrug.

Elena quickly rose from her seat and tightly embraced Tyler in a bone crushing hug. He hugged back, breathing in her sweet smell and winking proudly at Damon, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Well," Tyler began once Elena released him. "I think my noodles are burning." He stated and swiftly walked away.

Elena frowned, but left it alone, and settled herself back on Damon's lap. "Want to go on a walk?"

Elena turned to the dark haired guy and asked, "Seriously? Sure!"

Damon smiled and scooped her up bridal style and carried her though the back door, leading to the oversized backyard. They walked down a stoned path that lead to the backyard, which consisted of a lake, stables, and everything else was just open space.

The stone path seemed made for midnight walks. Elena could only imagine the bright full moon leading you carefully down the path as though someone was walking behind you with a flashlight. She could only dream about something so mystical and special. She was defiantly coming back at midnight on day.

Trapped in each others thoughts, Damon and Elena walked surrounded in a comfortable silence. Damon suddenly stopped and turned to Elena. "Are you OK?"

Elena slightly nodded and explained, "Just thinking..."

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and asked, "About me? Tsk, tsk, tsk Elena..."

Elena dropped his hand and playfully pushed him. She tried her best to keep in the giggles that were begging –no, demanding- to be released, but she couldn't catch the huge smile that slowly slipped onto her lips.

Soon another silence fell upon them again and they began walking towards the lake that wasn't far away. The crystal clear water shone in the blazing sun. A few green lake ducks were happily quacking on the other side and a mother cardinal was pecking and playing in the dirt in search of fat, juicy worms for dinner.

Damon, seeing her smile and wide eyes, said, "I have another surprise for you." He moved behind her and slowly covered her eyes with his hands. He carefully led her in a different direction and warning her of the rocks and bumps that she could trip on.

"Meet Mezzanotte and Aldo." Damon said happily as he dropped his hands to her shoulders and grinned like a fool.


	11. Dinner

***Gasp* What is this? Two updates in one night? Darling, thank me in a review. It's pretty shirt, but it still deserves a little review. Oh and for this one... let's pretend that Lockwood has Italian roots. **

**I was thinking about creating a parody FanFic. The whole cast will be there and I'll be like taking questions from you guys and stuff like that. It's going to be a lot of Stefan bashing and torture (not very violent or descriptive). What do you guys think? Should I do it?**

"Now, are you _sure_ you know how to ride?" Damon asked for the umpteenth time as he finished with the reins.

"Yes Damon!" Elena yelled and gently hit Aldo with her heel to make him trot.

Damon nodded and took off behind her. Elena and Damon sat in a small silence for a moment before Elena spoke. "When you were younger, did you get in trouble a lot?"

Damon chuckled and steered Mezzanotte towards the gardens that Elena never noticed. "All the time!" Damon laughed again and got lost in his thoughts. "One day, I put tacks on my teacher's chair. She couldn't sit of a week and thanks to my dad; I couldn't either."

Elena smiled at the thought of a little Damon. She could picture a shorter version of Damon surrounded by friends and laughing up a storm after the teacher sat on her 'improved' chair. Damon's dad crashed her thoughts and her smile slipped. "What was your dad like?"

Damon's smirk slipped as he tensed and his hands on the reins' clutched until his knuckles turned bright white. "He was never home, but when he was, I wanted to run and hide. He would get drunk and beat my mother and blame me for it. He was terrible and I'm glad he's gone. He wasn't even home when she was on her deathbed."

Elena stared blankly at him for a minute before pulling Aldo's reins towards Damon and prying one of his hands off the thin leather strap. As she held his hand, she squeaked out, "It's OK; he's gone. He can't hurt you, he can't hurt me; no one."

They both sat there for a while, comfortable with each other's presence, when suddenly Elena blurted out. "What was your mother like?"

Damon's smile slowly crept back onto his face and he released the reins a bit. "She was beautiful, smart, and she was the one that took care of me. She would comfort me and support me when I needed it most. She had jet black hair down to her back with blue eyes-"

"So you're the male version of her?" Elena noticed with his description.

"Pretty much..." Damon said with a hearty chuckle. "Elena, would you like-"

"_DINNER!" _They heard Tyler scream from inside the house.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena walked thought the front door and was ambushed with warm air. Elena tugged off her cardigan and hung it on the wooden coat hanger by the door. They both crept to the dining area and took their seats. Damon and Elena sat on one side with Lexi and Anna across from them and Lexi and Tyler sitting head. Three large spaghetti filled bowls sat in the middle of the table with at least twenty garlic sticks on the side.<p>

After grace was said, everyone dug in. They all playfully shoved each other's hands and sloppily throw food on their plate. Moans filled the air soon and smiles were growing on everyone's faces. Well, Tyler had a cocky smirk.

"Tyler this is the best food I had all week." Elena said after swallowing a piece of garlic bread.

Tyler nodded in approval. "Well, I have Italian roots... I think..."

"Salvatore is pure _Italian_." Damon rubbed in with a mouth full of spaghetti.

And for that moment at the dinner table, all the madness in everyone's life faded into the background and happiness filled their hearts. Elena wasn't worried about their plan and if it was going to work out. Damon forgot about protecting Elena 24/7 and took a break to relax. Anna and Jeremy felt welcomed for once. Everyone that every crossed were afraid and ran the other way, but everyone at the table with them, stayed. Lexi, well, Lexi didn't have to worry about many problems since she dumped her boyfriend and became a hunter.

Everyone, for that one moment, felt what it was like to have _family_.

**Aww! I hope you liked the cute ending and that last paragraph. Please leave a short or long (long is preferred...) review letting me know how I did.**


	12. Let's Go

**Thanks for the review guys and I'm happy to be back! I really didn't want to let this story go because I really enjoy the reviews and writing it; I actually have fun. :) I'm such a geek. And I'm **_**very**_** proud of it. Psstt... Remember in chapter 4 when I said someone was going to die? That person couldn't die because it would've messed my story up. Sorry. Oh and I've created a new story; **_**Sink or Swim**_**. Check it out?**

_***This is important. Please don't skip it***_

**I'd like to thank **_**ilovetvd**_**, **_**sasusaku takukari**_**, **_**Last Marauder of Five**_**, **_**LiveBreatheVampires, **_**and **_**TheVampQueen24**_**. Their words meant a lot to me and this chapter is dedicated to them. **

**Here's a two day skip. Nothing really happened, but I felt a little skip was needed because they told me that they needed time to learn more about each other. ;) Just so we're clear; Damon's not a vampire nor is Elena. **

_And for that moment at the dinner table, all the madness in everyone's life faded into the background and happiness filled their hearts. Elena wasn't worried about their plan and if it was going to work out. Damon forgot about protecting Elena 24/7 and took a break to relax. Anna and Jeremy felt welcomed for once. Everyone that every crossed were afraid and ran the other way, but everyone at the table with them, stayed. Lexi, well, Lexi didn't have to worry about many problems since she dumped her boyfriend and became a hunter. _

_Everyone, for that one moment, felt what it was like to have __**family**__._

Elena tiredly rolled over in her welcoming, comfortable bed, trying to ignore whatever was hitting her. "Stop." She sleepily demanded.

"Come on Elena." A voice she recognized as Damon said as he towering over her. "We have to train because..." Damon rambled on before Elena blocked him out.

She allowed him to keep talking, nodding her head every so often to make it seem like she was listening. Suddenly she was scooped up in his strong arms and he walked downstairs. He playfully tossed her in the leather couch and mockingly glared, but couldn't help the small smile playing at his lips.

"Elena we are about to steal Klaus' number one agent. You might want to train." Damon said as she shrugged the slightest of shrugs.

Elena sighed and nodded "Fine. I'll train." She pulled herself from the couch and stood on the mat in the living room.

"Good luck." Tyler said from the door frame a couple feet away.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked. Elena nodded and swung her right hand at Damon's head. He caught in mid air and, smirking of course, he pulled her hand lower, twisting it until she turned around against his chest. She relaxed in his hold and Damon's face lay on her shoulder with a stupid victory smirk spread across it like butter. She smiled back and kicked her foot up, kicking him where it hurts. He instantly let go and she turned to face Damon, who had sunk to the floor.

"I didn't... teach you that." He roughly ground out. Elena chuckled and Tyler came from the door frame.

"But, it worked and if you were Klaus, a knife would've been in your chest by now."

"Ohh!" Tyler said and high fived Elena. "I think you're going to be the one to kill Klaus."

"Ehh... I don't think so." Elena said airily with a shrug.

"What?" Tyler screamed, flabbergasted. "You just took down Damon freaking Salvatore! Girl, _no one_, since 6th grade, has been able to take down Damon! You took him down!"

"No she didn't." Damon interrupted from the floor. Elena looked down at him and he smirked as he kicked his leg up and Elena fell right on her face.

Tyler shook his head in a disapproving manner and started out the room. "Be careful; she's still a girl, Damon and Elena, kick the crap out of him for me."

Elena nodded as she and Damon both jumped up to their feet and stood in a fighting stance. Punches were thrown and before you knew it, Elena was pinned to the floor with Damon on top of her, faces merely centimeters away.

"Hmm... Looks like I win..."

"And?" Elena asked, though she knew what was coming next.

"When do I get to claim my pri-?"

"Seriously? In the living room? There are 6 bedrooms here!" Jeremy screeched as he walked in the room with a blood bag.

"Sorry, but you can't tell me that you haven't did worst." Damon said with a wink as he helped Elena to her feet.

Jeremy smirked and shrugged as he made his way past the couple and up the stairs. "Breakfast is in ten!"

* * *

><p>"So, let's go over the plan one more time." Jeremy as he unfolded the map of headquarters.<p>

Everyone hurled around the map as if they were the high school football team making a plan.

"Alright, so we'll go through the front entrance and we got straight to Katherine's office, which is though Klaus' office. I heard he's there most of the time, so we'll have to threaten him a bit. We make it to Katherine's office, grab her, and get _out_."

A moment of silence pasted for everyone to take in the plan that had been put together within the two days.

"Alright." They all said in unison and calmly walked away.

"Wait!" Anna called them back. "I have something for you all."

"What?" Asked Lexi before Anna pulled Jeremy into the kitchen, leaving them to wait in the living room.

"What do you think they're planning?" Lexi asked again as she glared at the closed kitchen door.

"I honestly don-"

"Here; everyone take this straight to the head." Jeremy quickly explained as he and Anna shoved the small shot glasses into their waiting hands.

"What i-"

"Elena," Jeremy said as he walked to the confused girl. "As much as I love you, you need to drink that." Jeremy explained again she he looked Elena dead in to eye. "You too Damon."

Elena, being scared because of Jeremy's now serious side, drank the mysterious red juice, which had the sweetest taste you could imagine. She looked around to find everyone's confused faces and empty shot glasses.

"Everyone drink that?" Anna asked roughly, but still a bit kindly.

"Yeah, care to tell us what that was?" Tyler demanded.

"Vampire blood," Jeremy said as everyone's eyes went wide and jaws fells to the floor. "Don't worry you won't turn unless you die and I'd rather have you all hating me than rotting in a grave in Atlanta. You four people, along with about three other people, are the _only_ ones that haven't ran and hid since finding out! I can't have you dying. Not now, not ever."

Elena and Anna both had stray, uninvited tears streaming down their faces. Elena slowly got up and embraced Jeremy in a small hug. Soon, Anna and Lexi were all wrapped up in huge hug. Tyler and Damon, their pride forgotten for that one moment, joined in on the hug.

"We'll all be OK. We'll all be OK..."

* * *

><p>Everyone prepared for mission impossible that they had in a few hours. It was kill or be killed.<p>

Everyone was once again gathered in the living room. Everyone had claimed a 'spot'; Lexi and Tyler shared to love seat, Jeremy and Anna had taken to two arm chairs with Damon and Elena sharing the three seater.

"Let's get the girls strapped up." Damon suggested as he stood up, pulling Elena up with him.

He headed towards the stairs as Tyler stood up with Lexi. They all went upstairs and into the room that had all the weapons. Elena and Lexi both sat in the only chairs in the room, leaving the boys to stand as they arm them with sharp objects and firearms.

Damon started as he strapped a bowie knife over her ankle and Tyler handed a pocket knife to Lexi to put in her pocket. Soon, Elena and Lexi were covered in handguns, knives, and batons. It was extremely uncomfortable and the girls looked so lumpy, they could've pasted as pancakes.

Damon and Tyler stifled laughter as everyone went to join Jeremy and Anna in the living room. "Oh, you guys ready?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I call the black Challenger!" Tyler said as he raced outside to get in the car.

"NO! That's _my_ car!" Lexi yelled back as she chased after him.

Jeremy sighed and started for the door. "Well, I get the red Camaro."

Damon instantly looked up and said, "No, no, no, no..." He ran to get in front of him, blocking the door. "That's the only Camaro that's a manual."

Jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes. "All of them are manuals! If you shut up, I'll give you one million dollars and the red Camaro... If we don't get killed first."

Damon sighed. He had forgot that they were about to go on mission impossible. "Alright." Damon said as he left to find Elena in the kitchen.

"Hey, are you ready?" Damon asked quietly as he snaked his arms around her waist and let her lean back onto his chest.

"I'm ready." Elena said as she wiggled out his hold and to her feet carrying her to the door. "Let's go."

**OK, I'm going to stop it there because I just want to put something out there. :) Please review and I hope you enjoyed was 1,596 words and I normally write 1,000.  
><strong>


	13. And We Meet Again

_****Another important note****_

**I've recently been told that I've been copied by a person named 'awesomeperson111' and she stole right from my chapter 2! Her chapter one is just a little watered down version of mine. I told her to take it down, but she might've put it back up. I'll never be able to thank Charlie'sLostVampire for finding this copycat for me. Thanks a million, gal!**

**Just so everyone knows, Elena and Tyler's little kiss was just a little fling and Damon will be finding out soon. ;) In the meanwhile, just think of Tyler as a horny teenager. Oh and to clear all this confusion, Anna, Damon, Tyler, and Lexi are the only ones that have a past with the CIA. Also, the ear piece everyone's using is something like a walkie talkie; everyone that has theirs in will hear everyone's conversation. Thanks for reading and please review.**

"_Hey, are you ready?" Damon asked quietly as he snaked his arms around her waist and let her lean back onto his chest. _

"_I'm ready." Elena said as she wiggled out his hold and to her feet carrying her to the door. "Let's go."_

Elena sat in her red Challenger, ready to take on the world if she needed too. She switched from first, to third, and back to second; something that Tyler had taught them in their driving lessons. All six cars were going at least 90 MPH, not including when they went down a hill or there were no other cars close.

_Elena, how we doing?_

Elena jumped at Damon's loud voice coming though her ear piece that Tyler gave to her.

"I'm fine." She replied as she switched gears and used the dial to turn it down.

_Uh-oh..._

"What?" Everyone replied to Tyler, who was in the rear of the bunch.

_5-0 right behind me. Jeremy, take them to back way. Anna knows the way._

Elena instantly grew worried as she saw Tyler flash his lights and pull to the shoulder of the road. What if the cops caught them and they all went to jail? The police would surely find all the weapons everyone had strapped on various parts of their body. What if-?

_Stop that._

Her brows kit together in confusion and continued following everyone onto a back road. "What are you talking about Damon?"

_I can almost hear the 'what if's swimming around that pretty little head of yours. We'll be fine and when we make it out, I'll take you anywhere you want. _

"Anywhere?" Elena raised her eyebrow at the road, which she pretended was Damon.

_Anywhere._

A huge smiled slowly crossed Elena's once blank face. It's not every day that Damon Salvatore tells you he'll take you anywhere you want.

_You're smiling, right?_

"You bet."

_Hey, were here. Park next to me, OK?_

"Sure." Elena responded as she pulled next to Damon's blue Camaro. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and grabbed a police's gun that Tyler had stolen for her. She hopped out her car and met everyone that gathered in front of her car. This side must be the side where all the prisoners are kept, so it was most likely clear of other agents.

"...Damon and Elena are the two we need to look out for." She heard Jeremy say as she approached the group.

"Why?" She and Damon asked in unison.

"Klaus and all his agents have your faces almost burned in their memory. Everyone will be going after you two, not us." Anna explained as she cocked three guns and put them in hiding places.

"What if-?" Elena almost asked, but was interrupted.

"Hey guys." Tyler said as he pulled up and joined the group.

"How did you- never mind," Elena said, not really wanting to know how he got away. "What if I get shot, or stabbed? What if any of us gets killed?"

"Tyler, come here." Anna said in a demanding tone and Tyler obeyed hesitantly. "Remember when we had Lee at the house and he wanted to see what vam-?"

"NOOO!" Tyler said with wide eyes before she even got to finish her sentence. "Not again, Anna!"

"Come on just show El-" Anna said before thrusting a bowie knife deep in Tyler's stomach and pulled it out in one speedy motion.

"Gosh," Tyler said as he sunk to the ground and held his stomach. "I hate you."

Anna rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the ground. "Tyler, it's gone. You had vampire blood in your system; it healed you."

Elena stared Tyler and Anna down. Vampire blood heals? Think about the wonders they could do! A cure for cancer, gunshot victims healed, and a lot of police and fireman would live.

"Earth to Elena?" Damon said as he waved his hand in front of the spaced out brunette.

"Huh?" Elena said as she focused on Damon.

"You ready?" Damon asked as he cocked his own gun and crouched a bit to the ground, Elena doing the same.

He nodded and Jeremy took lead. He led everyone up to the huge steel door that led inside HQ. Tyler holding the door open, allowed Jeremy to stay in front closely followed by Damon, Lexi, Elena, Anna, then Tyler. Elena had her mouth in a straight line, being very careful not to make a sound as the dry, cold air hit Elena's warm face. They walked into what looked to be a very long hallway filled with holding cells on each side. The cells all were the same; one bed with a sink and toilet, as if it was ripped straight from a police station.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out to the group as they passed a cell.

Damon automatically shifted so he was standing in front of Elena protectively. She tried peering over his shoulder to see the speaker, without much help with his broad shoulders.

"Jenna?" Damon and Elena asked in unison.

**I... couldn't... do it. I couldn't kill Jenna or Alaric; they're way too nice and don't deserve it at all. A little warning though; this next chapter will have killing. It wouldn't be graphic, just 'he plunged the knife deep in his gut'. Stuff like that, not detailed. I have a pretty strong stomach, but, let's get real, I can barely out the straw in a juice box, so I **_**HIGHLY**_** doubt if I can stab someone. Thanks for reading and the review button feels left out. :(**


	14. She's Not Her

**Here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews! For this one, just go with the flow and try to understand, though I'll do questions if you have any.**

_"Hey!" A familiar voice called out to the group as they passed a cell._

_Damon automatically shifted so he was standing in front of Elena protectively. She tried peering over his shoulder to see the speaker, without much help with his broad shoulders._

_"Jenna?" Damon and Elena asked in unison._

Alaric, being a more relaxed person than Jenna, shot up from the bed and ran up to the bars holding him back. "The key's right behind you." He said and pointed pass Damon and to the hooks with hundreds of keys. Tyler and Damon both ran up to the board and frantically searched for the right key to unlock the couple.

"Which one is it?" Damon hissed. Mission impossible was still in action and they didn't have time to waste.

"I don't know!" Jenna roughly said in a hushed whisper.

"Hey, try... the 30th one..." Lexi said as she counted the cells.

Damon nodded and counted the keys, sometimes getting slightly confused since they were all small, silver keys. "Got it!" He said when he found it and went to unlock to cell. Jenna whispered some humble jumble that Damon didn't want to hear right now and he swung the door open to release the two.

Tyler dug around in his pocket for his keys. "Here," He said as he handed them to Jenna, only to have Alaric try to grab them. "Nope, let Jenna drive. We'll be out of here within fifteen seconds."

"Wait," Jenna found herself thinking. She walked over to Damon and Elena and gave him both a kiss on the cheek. "I want to see you both again, so come out alive." Damon nodded as he kissed her cheek and she moved to Anna and Jeremy. "Not really sure who you are, but thanks for helping us. You too Tyler."

After some brotherly pats from ric and sweet hugs for the girls, Jenna found her smile and grabbed the keys, dragging Ric along with her after calling a quick thanks.

"I call dibs on him." Lexi said with a wink in Tyler's direction.

"Seriously? Flirting? We're on mission impossible and you two chose to _flirt_?"Jeremy called out to the couple as he threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry..." They said and cocked their guns, getting ready to take all the headquarters' agents.

Everyone crouched a bit and walked quietly to another steel door up ahead. Jeremy and Anna, being hard skinned vampires, went first, shooting and stabbing anyone that came too close with a gun. Tyler and Lexi then went out with bullets and slashing.

"I'm scared." Elena said as she watched everything happen outside to large steel door.

"Don't be; I'll be there with you." Damon said as he led them both out. Immediately, one agent came from Elena while two more tried Damon. Aiming at their chest or head, he shot to gun three times, hitting all agents.

But it wasn't long before two more appeared.

Then there was three.

Then four.

There were so many that Elena actually lost count. Elena threw herself into aiming and shooting correctly, something she learned from Jeremy. She re-cocked the gun and aimed for the chest of an unknown agent, stinting her eyes a bit to get it right. Suddenly, all the men around her dropped as if some weird instant death fell upon them. Jeremy and Tyler now stood where the agents had been and were wiped their knives clean. Tyler offered her his hand to help her get up which she grabbed thankfully.

"You know," Jeremy said, never looking up from him knife "You never screamed, or anything. Why?" He demanded and eyed her with wonder.

Elena shrugged. "I thought you were dealing with our own agents."

"Or maybe it's because you aren't Elena." Jeremy spat back and moved closer to 'Elena'. "How long have you been Elena?"

Elena looked wide eyed at the vampire and brought her hand op to slap him. Catching it in mid-air, he twisted her arm until she was almost forced to have her back against his chest and he looked down at her. "Elena would know how to get out of this." He released her body, but not her hands as he held them together behind her back and looked over at a confused Tyler. "I need a knife and rope."

Tyler instantly ran to Lexi to grab rope and pulled his favorite bowie knife from his pocket, handing them both to Jeremy. He tied the fake Elena's hand behind her back and threw the knife in his pocket for later purposes. He quickly pulled her hair to see if it was a wig.

It wasn't.

Her head was snatched back and she hissed in pain. "What are you doing?" She yelled. "I'm a natural brunette!"

Jeremy stared, baffled, at the young lady in front of him. If her hair was naturally brown, then… Jeremy cursed under his breath. No. the brown wasn't a wig; the red hair was a wig.

"What? You thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Tyler said as he now held 'Elena'.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. "We have to find Elena. Let's head towards Klaus' office."

Tyler nodded and began to walk forward, tugging the girl with him. She instead stood her ground. She wasn't going anywhere with these people. Tyler turned around when he noticed that she wasn't moving. He rolled his eyes in a dramatic matter and hiked Katherine over his shoulder. She began to wildly (and quite violently) thrash around, swinging her arms and kicking her legs, and tried to wiggle from this death hold he had her in.

"This would be much more enjoyable if you calm down and relax, Katherine."


	15. He's Back

**Check out this story: ****I Tink I Wuv You, Daymin by: Charlie'sLostVampire **

**Thanks for the reviews! I haven't been able to reply back, but thanks! You all helped make this story my most reviewed story! Maybe it's not a lot to you, but 33 reviews? I'm **_**overjoyed**_**! I'm going to Miami next weekend, so updates might be slacking a bit. This chapter will reveal lots of answers to any questions that popped up and that British hunk we've all been waiting for will be appearing! Oh and **_**slight**_** Klaus/Elena with be in this one, but you won't even notice it over protective Damon. ;) **

_Tyler nodded and began to walk forward, tugging the girl with him. She instead stood her ground. She wasn't going anywhere with these people. Tyler turned around when he noticed that she wasn't moving. He rolled his eyes in a dramatic matter and hiked Katherine over his shoulder. She began to wildly (and quite violently) thrash around, swinging her arms and kicking her legs, and tried to wiggle from this death hold he had her in. _

"_This would be much more enjoyable if you calm down and relax, Katherine."_

Everyone finished off everyone that was still a threat and Damon had met them all at the top of the stairs. After noticing a slumped over, lifeless brunette on Tyler's shoulder, Damon's heart began to race, his hands formed sweat, and he was having trouble breathing. Damon walked over to him and tapped his open shoulder. He spun around and gave a weird look.

"What?" Tyler asked a bit breathlessly after a moment of silence. Damon continued to stare in what looked to be a trance like state. "This is Katherine. Katherine, say hi."

"Hi." A tired and slightly lower voice answered without raising her head from Tyler's shoulder. Only then was when Damon spotted to the raising up pencil skirt and the feet-killing black pumps. He quickly moved to the back of her and pulled it down a bit, resulting in Katherine immediately raising up and looking over her shoulder.

"Hey!" She yelled as soon as she felt his hand make contact with her cool skin. "What are you doing?"

Damon fixed her shirt and patted her upper thighs playfully and went to stand next to Jeremy.

"Damon!" Tyler yelled in a hushed tone. "I was hoping to get a peep show later!"

"What?" The girl shrieked as she began wiggling again, regaining her energy.

Ignoring her, Jeremy quickly said, "So are you done with trying to make a stripper out of our hostage?"

"There they are!" A thick British accent came from behind the group. Every swirled around, ready to shoot, only to be met with the less person they wanted to see right now.

"Klaus?" Everyone asked in unison with wide eyes and reeling thoughts.

The Brit smiled and opened his arms in a hugging manner. "What? No group hug?"

"Where's Elena!" Damon shouted, getting tired of messing around.

Klaus laughed and advance on the group resulting in cocked guns and knives pulled from their hiding places. Ignoring that, he answered, "I actually don't know…Elijah?" He called loudly while keeping his eyes locked on Damon. "Any luck with finding her?"

Soon a well-groomed man pranced up the stairs and stood next to Klaus with an evil smirk. Only then did Damon notice the brown hair clad head over his shoulder. Elena. It was Elena.

"We have Katherine." Anna stated as she held her head up high.

"…And? What? Do you want a cookie?"***** Klaus asked mockingly as he eyed the petite brunette.

"Can we have her," Tyler started as he dropped Katherine to the floor to let her stand on her own two feet. "…for this one?"

"Hmm… I don't think so…" Klaus said slowly, dragging out each word, as he walked over to examine his agent. She was wobbling and he could tell that her vision wasn't very clear. "Wow. What did you give her?"

It was Tyler's turn smirk. "Nothing, nothing at all. I've had her on my shoulder the whole time."

Klaus glared and opened his mouth, ready to tell him off, only to have Lexi cut him off. "Actually all her blood rushed to her head, well most of it anyway."

Klaus sighed and rubbed his temples. "God, you kids give me a headache."

"Hmm… Where am I?" Elena asked sleepily as she stirred awake. Damon ran to her side instantly and pulled her from Elijah's vice grip with a few gentle tugs.

Elena was sat on her feet and blankly stared at Damon's worried face, not noticing Elijah or Klaus. "What's wrong, Da'on?" Elena asked as she yawned and stretched her arms to the ceiling.

Seeing as though she hadn't seen him, Klaus quietly strolled to Elena's back and whispered in her ear, "Hello."

Elena jumped and swirled around at the new voice and looked him up and down before realizing it was Klaus. Her eyes went wide with fear as she started backing behind Damon. "He won't hurt you." He said as he moved so she was standing in front of him again. "I'll make sure of it."

Klaus smirked. Damon always had that protective glint in his eye, but danger flowed from him like a river. And let's not forget the fact that he runs his mouth too much, so all his loved ones are involved with the CIA somehow. "Now, I'm prepared to make a deal with you, mate."

Damon pretended to ponder the idea before coldly spitting out, "No."

Klaus cocked his head to the side and stood face to face with Damon. "Doesn't matter what you say, because what _I_ say goes. Is that clear?" With a hard glare, he didn't wait for Damon to speak up as he continued he rant. "Now, let me take Elena somewhere, and I'll let you kids go."

Damon glared at the man before him. How could one person be so cruel? "And if I don't take your little deal?"

Klaus smiled and walked over to Elena and gently caressed her face, making her flinch back in return. "That or Elijah will take Elena into _the_ room."

Oh crap.

**Ohhhhh… What do you guys think **_**the**_** room is?Any ideas of where Klaus is going to take Elena?  
><strong>

***Hehe. I had to use that line! It's like where everyone says in my family when someone says/asks something random/dumb. **


	16. With Him

**Cherryox asked me how I liked season of TVD. I actually hate this season. It's the worst one yet. I think Elena is on her period or having problems or something, because she shouldn't have treated Damon like that at the ball. Then she tried to 'fix' Stefan like he never tried to try her into a vampire and I'm sick of it! I want to say thanks to those 'masked reviewers' as I like to all them. And no, I won't do smut, but anyone that wants to write a smut chapter for this story, just PM me. :) Oh and there's some bad news at the bottom or everyone to read... Sorry...**

_Klaus cocked his head to the side and stood face to face with Damon. "Doesn't matter what you say, because what I say goes. Is that clear?" With a hard glare, he didn't wait for Damon to speak up as he continued he rant. "Now, let me take Elena somewhere, and I'll let you kids go." _

_Damon glared at the man before him. How could one person be so cruel? "And if I don't take your little deal?"_

_Klaus smiled and walked over to Elena and gently caressed her face, making her flinch back in return. "That or Elijah will take Elena into __**the**__ room."_

_Oh crap._

_The_ room. _The_ room is the worst place for someone, anyone. The people that go into _the_ room either don't come back, or are scarred for life. Damon's eyes fluttered shut as a wave of painful memories overflowed his mind. The cold whip hitting against soft flesh. The screams of the disobedient men. Klaus and his agents' yell for information. _His_ yells for information.

Damon opened his eyes, scanning the room, to see everyone's –except Klaus and Elijah- worried face.

Klaus smiled evilly. "I see you remember what the room is." Klaus hooked his arm around Elena's arm as if he were escorting her to a ball and turned for the door. "Now, I'll be taking her far, far away and no one's going to stop me. Elijah, make sure of that." With that, Klaus was dragging Elena past the cells and out the door. Elena's eyes narrowed as she was faced with the bright, burning afternoon sun.

As Elena looked around, she felt a large hand crawl into her back pocket and fish around. "Hey!" She screamed.

Klaus smiled as he still dug in her different pockets for her keys. "What? Do you really think I would grope you?"

"Yes." She spat as he dragged the keys from her pocket. Unlocking the doors first, he helped her into the car, then getting in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Elena hissed though clenched teeth as Klaus revved the engine and sped towards the woods. "Klaus! Where are we going?" Elena screeched as he sat back and smiled at her.

"Darling," He said with that same smile and his eyes locked her hers. "You ask too many questions." With that, Klaus continued to direct the car into the seamlessly endless woods. He drove the car towards a tree that Elena could wrap her arms around, making her flinch in horror. He couldn't kill her like _this_. He _wouldn't_. He _can't_.

"Klaus stop! Klaus!" Elena yelled again and again desperately to stop the speeding manic. He chuckled darkly before making the gas pedal hit the floor board. The car speeding car kept straight as warm tears snaked down Elena's cheek. She didn't want to die like this. She wanted to be laying in a meadow, surrounded by her best friends, riding horses with Damon, _anything_, but not _this_. As they ganged on the tree, she began whispering a small prayer; it was the least she could do. As Elena put her hand on the dash, preparing herself for the crash, Klaus suddenly swerved the car around the tree and began laughing like the crazy man he is.

Elena looked around and at the man beside her one good time. Why hadn't he killed her? It would've been simple and easy; no struggling, no screaming, no extra work. Just as Elena opened her mouth to ask him, his eyes went wide and his foot shifted to the brake, but he wasn't quick enough.

**Bad news... right... Umm, I was thinking about taking a break from this story. I had a terrible case of writer's block for this chapter and I don't know where I'm going with this story, well kinda; I have an idea, but I don't know... What do you guys think? Also, cheerleading tryouts are this week, so updates won't be so quick. Review please and thanks to all those that are still into this story and those that review my every chapter. :)**


	17. Waist Deep

**Here's the next chapter! The lake scene was inspired by **_**Magicangel33**_**'s ****A Deal with the Devil****. Yes, I've asked her first and huge thanks to her, because without it, I think this chapter would've been trash. :) Thanks gal!**

"_Klaus stop! Klaus!" Elena yelled again and again desperately to stop the speeding manic. He chuckled darkly before making the gas pedal hit the floor board. The speeding car kept straight as warm tears snaked down Elena's cheek. She didn't want to die like this. She wanted to be laying in a meadow, surrounded by her best friends, riding horses with Damon, anything, but not this. As they ganged on the tree, she began whispering a small prayer; it was the least she could do. As Elena put her hand on the dash, preparing herself for the crash, Klaus suddenly swerved the car around the tree and began laughing like the crazy man he is. _

_Elena looked around and at the man beside her one good time. Why hadn't he killed her? It would've been simple and easy; no struggling, no screaming, no extra work. Just as Elena opened her mouth to ask him, his eyes went wide and his foot shifted to the brake, but he wasn't quick enough. _

Elena and Klaus both screamed helplessly as the ice cold water forced their backs against the black leather seat and they both gasped for an intake of air. As water filled the car, they both tried to free themselves from the 'safety' seatbelt. Klaus gets his seatbelt undone before Elena as she feels the water though her thin black pants. She began to panicking. They might teach you CPR in school, but they defiantly don't teach you how to escape a sinking car! Klaus reached over to help her with hers, but cursed over his breath when it didn't snap out as easy as his. He looked up and Elena and handed her a cloth from the cup holder.

"Cover your eyes." He whispered as she humped over and covered her eyes with the cloth. Klaus began to use his elbow and batted the window three times before it finally fell back into the water. Klaus swam out in a hurry, leaving a scared and confused Elena inside.

"Klaus!" She repeatedly called. He couldn't leave her. Could he? A loud knock on the window pulled Elena from her thoughts. Upon seeing the dirty blonde hair and shaggy beard, her heart leaped with joy and warm tear spilled down her face. He motioned for her to bend over again and cover her eyes. She did as she was told and she could faintly hear him hitting the thin glass. Suddenly, Elena could feel the freezing cold water creeping up her knees; she was waist deep. Soon, Klaus had broken the glass and let the surrounding water pool in before tugging Elena from her seat and guiding her to the grassy patch of land. Both Elena and Klaus collapsed on the sand as they sat back and watched the shiny red car sink into the blackness of the lake.

"What now?" Elena asked as she stood up, instantly regretting it as she began dizzy and had to sit back down. She could barely make out the words that Klaus was saying.

"...Back to ... quarters... Are you ok...? 'Lena... 'ena..."

_'Help me.'_ She mouthed before falling to the wet grass. She barely seen Klaus rush over the her before her world went dark.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll be updating soon.**


	18. In a Calm Manner

**I'm very sick. :( I've been feeling terrible, but I took advance of that and wrote another chapter. :) Due to lack of reviews, this chapter has been coming to me slowly, but surely.  
><strong>

"_What now?" Elena asked as she stood up, instantly regretting it as she began dizzy and had to sit back down. She could barely make out the words that Klaus was saying._

"_...Back to ... quarters... Are you ok...? 'Lena... 'ena..." _

'_Help me.' She mouthed before falling to the wet grass. She barely saw Klaus rush over to her before her world went dark._

Elena's eyes fluttered open and she was met with the worried face of Klaus. She looked past his worried face, into the endless sky that was now dark.

"Hey," Klaus spoke, cut off her thought and for what Elena thought was the first time that night. "Are you ok?" Judging by his mussed hair and the bags under his eyes, she could correctly guess that he hadn't slept and was looking after her.

Elena pulled herself into a sitting position and slowly said, "I think." Klaus slowly stood up as Elena carefully climbed to her feet. She swayed a bit before losing her balance. As she fell it felt as though it would never end, she waited for her stiff back to meet the hard, wet ground, but it never came. She found herself wrapped in the protective arms of Klaus. He slowly lowered her to the ground and laid beside her, staring up at the stars.

Elena found her thought reeling again as she gazed at the bright stars. The white stars contrasted against the deep black sky, making the stars look like spatters of paint upon a black canvas. It was truly beautiful, but there was only one thing that kept replaying her head.

_Stop that._

"What are you talking about Damon?"

_I can almost hear the 'what if's swimming around that pretty little head of yours. We'll be fine and when we make it out, I'll take you anywhere you want. _

"Anywhere?"

_Anywhere._

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," She said simply. She didn't want him to know her private conversations; it was none of his business. "Why'd you save me... again?"

Klaus sighed and pulled his now wet back up from the ground. "Maybe I saved you because I'm deeply in love with you and I want to spend every living, waking moment with you."

Elena's eyes widened and her heart jumped to her throat. She didn't need another Stefan in her life and she slowly climbed to her feet without Klaus noticing. She slowly backed away, as he rant on with a poetic twist.

"Then we could get married and all of our friends and your family will be there..."

Once she was a good distance away, she started running. Running for her life. She tripped a few times since her only light wa by the moon and it wasn't doing such a good job. She ran until she barely noticed the tree that almost ended her life the first time since it was so dark. She carelessly stomped on the roots, ruining her black and white sneakers and she shoved her back against the rough bark of the tree. She softly whimpered as she felt her skin tear and rip against the thin fabric of her black shirt, but she kept quiet and clamped a dirty hand over her mouth to make sure.

"_Elena..."_ she heard Klaus sing in a threatening voice from her left. "_Come out, come out, wherever you are..."_

She rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes. She took only deep breaths and tried to calm her heart; it was almost hitting her ribcage. She slowly opened her numb eyes and could barely make out the tall, eerie figure in front of her.

"Got you." A voice she recognized as Klaus said. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his face. "I was only joking; I'd never fall for someone like you."

Elena filched at his harsh words; she never liked being called for the lower. "Why did you save me?" She managed to ask after a moment of silence.

Klaus let her arm go and let her stand on her own. He looked her up and down, drinking in her features, making her shiver again under his look. "I didn't mean too, but it's kind of an instinct since working for the CIA." Klaus began walking back towards headquarters and Elena caught up with him to hear the rest of his story. "You were meant to die anyway."

Elena froze. She was meant to die? What did that mean? "I was meant to die?"

Klaus turned to face her as he walked backwards with his hands in his pockets in a calm manner. "Yes. Damon should've killed you the second he laid eyes on you."

**I kinda don't know how to finish this scene of the story. Anyone care to help? Also, due to lack of reviews and this massive teaser for the next ep (I think it's a Delena ep!), but nevertheless, I've updated. :)**


	19. The Others

**This chapter's idea came from **_**Last Marauder of Five**_**. Thanks! This chapter is **_**DURING**_** everything that's happening with Klaus and Elena. This is happening with Damon, Lexi, Anna, and Jeremy. :) Hope you like and please review. :) Damon knows Anna and Jeremy; just not as well as Tyler or Lexi. Also, there's a link at the bottom for the poster for this story, hope you like it. *Heart* **

Damon shuffled uncomfortably as Lexi slept on his lap, facing away from him. He had drool on his pants, tight handcuffs on; it just wasn't his day. It had been at least an hour since Elena was dragged away with Klaus and he couldn't help but worry about her. What if Klaus killed her? He knew there was a lake near here and he could've easily hit her over the head, put her in the car, and drove it into the lake, saving himself a silver bullet. Damon wiggled against the inflexible handcuffs, waking Lexi from her long nap.

"Hmm... Tyler, you have comfortable legs and the biggest-" Lexi started as she turned her body, only to be met with the playful blue eyes and golden smirk that screamed Damon Salvatore. Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet as she looked away in perturb.

"I have the biggest _what_?" he questioned with the same smirk as Lexi quickly sat up with eyes and a racing heart.

"Umm..." she started, catching a stop on the floor to stare at. "You have to biggest... thighs." She said with a smile as she found an appropriate body part to say.

Damon nodded and smirked back, earning a blush from Lexi. He slowly stood up, helping Lexi along the way and together they made their way over to Tyler, Anna, and Jeremy. Anna and Jeremy were curled up in the corner, leaving Tyler all by himself in the middle of the room, leaning against the few crates in the room.

"Hey." Mumbled Tyler.

Damon sat on one side of him while Lexi sat on the other. "What's wrong?" Damon asked as he noticed the obvious sadness covering his friend's features.

Tyler shrugged, not another word slipping from his lips, but Damon didn't push; maybe he'll tell him later.

"Well, since you won't tell us and Elijah's not letting us out of this storage room, I'm going back to sleep." Lexi declared as she laid her heavy head on Tyler's leg. She cranked her head up, making sure she laid on the right guy this time.

Damon tore his eyes from Lexi back to Tyler. "I'm going to check on Anna and Jer; coming?" he asked as he jerked his head towards the sleeping couple in the corner.

"Umm... I don't think that a good idea because you know... They're..." His eyes went left to right then to the heavy metal door in front of him, searching for an eavesdropper. "...vampires..." he finally whispered as Damon ignored him and shuffled to his numb feet.

"I'll be fine." He declared as he turned to look down on Tyler. "If they know you, they won't eat you." He called over his shoulder as he walked over to Anna, the closest to him. He tiptoed over and sat next to her, nudging her with his shoulder. She rolled over, facing him and looked at him with sleepy eyes. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she hissed, letting her vampire side show. She pranced on him, her legs on each side of his hips, and she bent down to bite him. Just as her fangs split his flesh, she was suddenly pulled from his neck, ripping down his shoulder, and thrown across the room. Damon couldn't stop the bleed as his hands were still cuffed together around his back. Jeremy looked at Anna for a second, making sure she was down. He then looked at the bleeding man next to him. The smell of his blood was intoxicating, but Jeremy pushed his hunger to the back of his mind as he helped Damon stand up and pushed his head against the wall.

"What are you doing? This is uncomfortable." Damon complained as Jeremy jerked his cuffs around.

"Shut up and keep still." he replied as he jerked Damon's arms around some more. With a few more tugs and play, he finally released Damon from his handcuffs. "Happy now?"

Damon pulled his arms to his face and pulled from the wall in amazement. Wow, vampires can do wonders if you're stuck in a storage room in handcuffs. Damon then ran to Tyler and Lexi to wake them and alert them of his new can-do.

"Who did this?" Lexi nearly shouted as she eyed his entire body.

"Jeremy; vampire strength." Damon replied as he called Jer over to the group.

"What?" he asked tiredly as he leaned his back against the wall.

"No," Lexi said as her wondering eyes found the huge bit mark from his neck to his shoulder. "I was talking about the bite mark."

Damon looked down at his shoulder to see red liquid spilling from his open wound onto his jet black shirt. He then looked up at Jeremy, who was now standing over him, eyeing him as if he was a piece of candy and he was a toddler. Damon slowly stood up as Jeremy's eyes didn't leave from the flowing blood.

"Jeremy..." Damon warned as his fangs and red veins made an appearance. "Don't..."

Jeremy quickly turned around, his back towards the rest of the group. He took deep breaths as he closed his eyes and calmed himself. He turned back towards wide eyes and scared expressions and said, "I need to feed. Anna did too, but-"

"But she almost drained me!" Damon protested as he held a hand out towards the still girl still on the ground.

"Calm down, Damon. She barely took a sip." Jeremy said as he sat next to Tyler and Lexi. "I need one of you to volunteer you blood."

Damon and Tyler's eyes instantly went to Lexi. "Why do I have to do it?" she moaned as Jeremy pulled her to her feet and yanked her handcuffs off.

"Well, it would be... awkward... Some of his body parts shouldn't touch mine..." Tyler said as Damon nodded quickly in agreement.

"Ugh! Fine, make it fast Jer." Lexi begged of the vampire. She never thought that she would ever be bitten by Jeremy. It felt like yesterday when he had picked her up from the side of the road and let her stay with him and Anna. She clamped her eye closed as she waited for the rip of her skin, but it never came.

"Lexi, relax... I won't hurt you." Jeremy whispered huskily into the crook of her neck. Lexi took a deep breath, relaxing her and pushing away her nerves. Jeremy grabbed her hand, saying, "Squeeze my hand if you want me to stop." He slowly eased his large fangs into her soft flesh, slowly drawing blood. Lexi leaned her back onto his chest, allowing him to drink easier. She suddenly started seeing stars and her head was spinning. She squeezed Jeremy's hand and he instantly let her go, licking the left over blood from her neck.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked as he didn't move from her neck.

"I'm-I'm fine." Lexi stuttered as Anna rolled over, groaning at the pain in her head.

"I swear... (groan) I'm going to kill whoever hit me." She swore under her breath as she stood to her feet.

Jeremy walked over, offering her his hand and stated, "You cannot kill your husband of over 500 years, dear."

Anna groaned again in reply and she vamped out upon smelling leaking blood. "Lexi _and_ Damon bleeding?" Anna asked as she eyed the scars of the formally open wounds in their necks.

"Umm..." Jeremy started. "I might've bitten Lexi..."

Anna spun around, facing him with red eyes. "_You did what?_" she screeched angrily, making the rest of the room flinch in fright.

"You can't yell at me! You bit Damon!"

"You're always the one that loses control and I always have to fix it"

"This isn't about me! You can't bite our friends!"

"Well, Damon _must_ not count as a friend since you bit him." Jeremy stated calmly and flopped on the floor next to Tyler and Lexi. Anna instantly looked up at Damon and saw the pain and hurt flash across his eyes, but only seconds later it vanished.

"Well, Anna still needs to feed and thanks to that blood Jeremy snuck to us, Lexi's healed so Anna, you have to take a bite from me." Tyler stated matter-of-factly as he finally wiping the dried blood from the crook of Lexi's small neck and chest and stood to his numb feet.

Anna slowly walked behind him and let her fangs slide into his neck. He quietly whimpered and shifted a bit in vain as she sucked the life from him slowly. She removed her fangs after taking enough to hold her over and to let the wound heal. Tyler plopped on the floor next to a sleeping Lexi and Damon with heavy eyes. He tired to continue listen to what Anna and Jeremy were fighting –or loudly talking- about, but his eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**http:/www(DOT)polyvore(DOT)com/runaways/set?id=47161063**

***Longest chapter o them all, so long reviews?  
><strong>


	20. Pop

_Elena froze. She was meant to die? What did that mean? "I was meant to die?"_

_Klaus turned to face her as he walked backwards with his hands in his pockets in a calm manner. "Yes. Damon should've killed you the second he laid eyes on you." _

Elena sighed angrily. She knew it was something Damon was hiding from her. A former CIA agent doesn't just spill their life story without skipping some key details like how he had strict instructions to kill the girl that fell in love with him.

"Elena?" Klaus called as he walked in front of her with his back to her. "Coming, love?"

She quickly raced to catch up with the speed walking man and walked the same speed next to him, letting her thoughts reel. If Damon hid the fact that he had to kill her, what else was he hiding? Maybe he had a whole other life? A nice wife with a little boy and girl chasing the cute, trained golden retriever around their two story house; sounds perfect for him. Maybe not another life, but maybe he had lied about more. He could've set this own thing up. Maybe he planned for Klaus to take her and try to kill her so he won't. It'd certainly make sense; make Klaus do the dirty work as he gets to sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

><p>Klaus swung the steel door open, letting Elena enter first. She marched though what felt like a never ending hallway and found Elijah. He looked up and smiled evilly at the retreating couple as they marched to the door. He swung it open from them to enter and see the rest of the group. She marched right up to Damon as he struggled to stand up since he'd been sleep for so long and his legs were stiff. He managed to stand up as she approached, he leaned in for a kiss, only to feel her dirty hand clap across his face, turning his head to the side and sending a loud thunder through the room.<p>

"How _dare_ you?" she quoted and she glared deep into his darkening eyes.

Damon slowly turned his head back to face her and clenched his jaw; Elena was surprised his teeth didn't crack or chip. "What did I do this time?" he asked between tight teeth.

"Well, it might've been the slightly of bit of important that you were going to kill _me_, not Bonnie!" Elena shouted as she stepped back and folded her arms across her heaving chest. Damon's eyes widened he walked up to Elena, as she took a step back. He stopped on the spot upon realizing Elena's feelings at the moment.

They held each other's eyes for a while before Klaus, from the left of them, said, "So... Are you two done, or are you going to keep fighting with each other?"

They both still stood there and Elena scoffed as she walked back out the room. Klaus pointed at her retreating back and looked at each member of the group. When no one moved a muscle, he rolled his eyes and walked after the girl himself. He quickly caught up with her and led her to the top tower of the tall building without one word muttered. He tugged her all the way up the steps with their hands connected. They continued up the winding stairway and came to an aged door, which led to an open room made of glass.

"Welcome to the glass room, my dear." Klaus spoke as Elena looked around. She looked forward to see seemingly endless gardens of diverse flowers ranging from wild African daisies to colorful Zinnias. When she looked down, she could only see a large patch of grass and if that glass broke, she'd be in a lot of trouble. She could look around and see everything she ever wanted to see; the blue sky, the green grass, all the buildings. There wasn't much in the room, but there was a small coffee table, two fold-up chairs, and a closed laptop.

"Now, dear, can you go back to loving Damon, so your little group can leave my building?" Klaus asked as he sat in one of the chairs.

Elena didn't respond. She just flopped in the chair across from him and sighed.

"He really loves you." he whispered. Those four little words made Elena's heads snap back to him. What did he know about love? He was sitting at the top of a firm that kills innocent people when they hear or see something they weren't supposed too. He couldn't possibly have time for love.

"Yeah, I do love too. I may have killed many people, but I have feelings too." He said, shaking a finger at her.

"Who?" she whispered. He looked at her. His eyes held more emotion than all the times he'd ever look at her. He showed her how much he loved this girl, but also how much he hated that he loved her. He didn't respond this time. Elena gave herself a second to think about his possible lovers. Then it hit her. "Katherine."

Klaus smirked, reminding her of Damon. "The beautiful Katherine Pierce stole my heart the minute she walked through the door." He smiled at the fond memory. "Ever since it's been brushes of skin and sneaky smiles ever since."

Elena smiled at the man in front of her. She was very wrong when she thought he didn't have a heart and was incapable of love.

"I've just been too scared to move on. I-"

"You're afraid she won't love you back and you'll lose her forever." She finished for him. He instantaneously looked up at her, shocked at her knowledge of such things. "I've been through the same thing; I met a guy, same brushes of skin and smiles, but I didn't love him back."

"That's what-"

"You should walk up to her and kiss her." Elena said as she stood up and leaned on the table as Klaus stood up too.

Klaus stood in front of her. "Like this?" Klaus asked before his lips met hers. Elena froze, not falling into Klaus' trap. He continued to kiss her, kissing her harder when she didn't kiss him back. She pulled back; almost falling on the coffee table since he had her body leaned so far back.

"Klaus... please move." she asked nicely as she put her hands on his chest, only pushing slightly. He took a small step back, but it was enough for Elena to squeeze out and leave. She only made it to the doorway before she heard a gun cock. Then a pop.

Someone had been shot.

**I know, I know; I haven't updated in a month! I had essays from school and I've also been working on a few one-shots, so check them out please! I think I'll do one more chapter after this and then the very, **_**very**_** short epilogue. Now, I'm going to leave you with this edgy chifhanger for... hmm... maybe a week or two, since I'm still busy. **

**Please review I you're still reading this story. :)**


	21. Spilled Milk

_Klaus stood in front of her. "Like this?" Klaus asked before his lips met hers. Elena froze, not falling into Klaus' trap. He continued to kiss her, kissing her harder when she didn't kiss him back. She pulled back; almost falling on the coffee table since he had her body leaned so far back. _

"_Klaus... please move." she asked nicely as she put her hands on his chest, only pushing slightly. He took a small step back, but it was enough for Elena to squeeze out and leave. She only made it to the doorway before she heard a gun cock. Then a pop. Someone had been shot. _

Elena looked up at the door in horror. The strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes alerted Elena that it wasn't Damon that shot Klaus. It was Katherine.

"Come on." Katherine said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs back to the lower level of the headquarters. "We only have a few minutes before Elijah wakes up."

"You just shot Kla-"

"It was only a drug. He'll be fine, but he'll have memory lost." Katherine said as she ran down the last few steps.

"Why-"

"Look, you and your friends have to get out of here. I've already erased everyone's names and neither of the brothers will remember what happened here. I'll say it was a huge mission and everyone was killed." she ran to down the hall to the steel door and unlocked it and opened it.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked as Katherine got everyone on their feet and walking down the hall. She kicked Damon with her heel clad foot and told him to gather his things and wake the others. Katherine ignored Elena, helping the others pack instead. Tyler and Lexi stretched their stiff muscles as they both stood and Damon, Anna, and Jeremy gathered the knives and guns.

* * *

><p>Elena looked on from the side as everyone scurried to bring all the equipment to the four roaring cars. The engines made so much noise that Elena could barely hear herself think. It didn't seem like there were many things they brought in the building, but yet they had millions of items to get out. Elena didn't even pay attention to what was being thrown in the cars. She was all packed up and waiting to see if Katherine would be the next person the walk out the silver steel door. She needed to know why she was doing this. Why? She should've –<em>could've<em>- killed all of them, but instead she shot both of her bosses up with drugs and helped them escape. She even helped them put everything away and offered to clean up the agents and give her a car to get home.

"Elena," The strawberry blonde said as she walked towards Elena. She didn't even notice everyone was in their cars and ready to go.

"Hey." she replied softly as she met Katherine halfway.

"Are you ready? I was worried that you w-"

"Why are you doing this?" Elena suddenly cut into Katherine's words.

Katherine looked at Elena, surprise and shock written all over her face as if she just finished a mystery novel. Katherine looked over Elena. Her sharp brown eyes, her mattered, wavy brown hair, her stiff position, her jean clad legs and finally her damp, black Converse. Her eyes snapped back to her face. A single warm tear rolled down Katherine's face as she looked into Elena's face. She reminded her of herself_. Before everything_.

"I fell in love with Klaus. He promised me the world, clothing, a huge house, two kids and a dog, everything." Katherine said with a humorlessly chuckle, more tears rolling down her face and caught in the once gleeful memories. "Back then I was naïve, dense, and I didn't know he was running, leading a CIA agency. He forced me to work for him, and I had to." One lone tear took a stroll down Katherine's pale skin. Then another. And a third. And a fourth. "He was going to kill my family." she sobbed through her tears.

"I'm so-"

"Shh..." Katherine cut Elena off, pulling her into a hug. What was a sorry going to do? Her family was still alive and well, but Klaus never let her see them, not ever call them ever. She rubbed small circles on Elena's back. Elena didn't know whether it was a habit or if she was trying to calm herself down. The hug was warm. It was almost sisterly. Being wrapped in Katherine's wire-like, strong arms almost gave Elena a sense of home, shelter. Elena enveloped Katherine's hug and took in as much of this she could, knowing she'd miss it as soon as she left. Katherine's hand stopped on Elena's back and she quickly pulled back, almost making Elena fall to the ground.

"Elena," Katherine said, looking Elena deep in her brown eyes. The stare Katherine held with her was almost as intense as the one she shared with Damon a little while after they first met. "I want you to go live your life with the man in that car. He really loves you and you'd be a fool not to love him back. Please, Elena."

"What about you?"

"I'll be just fine. You deserve so much more than running from the CIA and eating take out and fast food. I'll even visit you often, every six months after you and Damon settle down." Katherine said as she walked Elena to her car.

"Promise?" Elena asked, flicking away the stray tears.

"I promise forever." Katherine said as she opened Elena's door and watched her slide into the seat.

Elena looked over to Damon's car next to her. He had been watching her the whole time and he gave her a sad smirk upon catching her eye. She could've sworn she saw a tear roll down his face before he quickly turned and looked at the unattractive building in front of them all. She noticed the matching burnt orange Chargers that belonged to Jeremy and Anna pull off the lot and speed back through the woods with the black Camaro with Tyler and Lexi in right behind them. Elena saw Damon look at her and raise his eyebrows, mentally asking if she was done with Katherine. She nodded. Elena gave Katherine one last look before she walked back to the off white cement that served as a sidewalk and Elena shifted her gears and pulled into the woods with Damon.

Elena couldn't catch the tear that rolled down her face. She just left someone else –barely a stranger- to clean up her own mess – literally. She hated having to blame someone else or not clean up behind herself. Katherine didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve anything. She was just a young girl when she met Klaus. She probably had dreams to become a world famous model or she wanted to make a mark in history. She hadn't planned on becoming the CIA's top agent. Elena switched gears as she stopped thinking and let her mind go blank.

"_Elena?"_ she heard Damon's whisper through the ear bud in her cup holder. She quickly pulled it to her ear and continued driving.

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_ Elena's heart stopped. She was expecting him to ask her if she was ok, or ask what Katherine told her. He confessed his love. _Love_.

"I love you too." It simply rolled off her lips. She loved it. She loved those four little words. She loved _him_. Everything that happened over that last five days was confusing, perplexing. Everything Elena did was confusing and she, herself, could barely understand it. Everything _except_ moments with Damon. Everything felt right. Everything felt normal. Everything felt ordinary. It wasn't normal as in boring, but it drove Elena crazy with excitement and enthusiasm. _He_ drove Elena crazy with excitement and enthusiasm.

Elena sighed blissfully as she continue to follow the cars in front of her with a certain blue eyed, raven-haired man on her mind.

**Like it?** **Damon finally told Elena that he loved her. Sorry if you thought it was a bit rushed, but I think it fits. The next chapter will be the short ****epilogue.**** Please review if you're still reading!**


	22. Epilogue

**Three years later...**

Elena rolled over with a hearty groan as she scanned the room. The once bright yellow bed sheets were now a shady dark blonde and the pillows managed to find their way to the floor. She unwrapped herself from the thin sheet and rolled out of bed with another groan, pulling the deep red curtains to shade herself from the blinding sunlight. She then stumbled over to the bathroom, starting her usual morning routine.

* * *

><p>Elena emerged from the bathroom, feeling much better and refreshed then before, pulled on Damon's oversized t-shirt and walked downstairs. She can to a halt as the sweet aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled her nose and teased her stomach. She suddenly saw Damon walk across the kitchen, loudly singing the chorus to some five year old pop song that no one sings anymore. She crouched low as he walked back over to the stove with his back to her. She tiptoed down the rest of the steps, not wanting to make her presence known. She moved quietly through the hallway and to the doorway of the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." Damon said as he stopped singing and smirked, with his back still towards Elena. Damon proposed a year ago at Elena's favorite eat out. He got down on one knee speaking the sweetest of words and ending with, "You can't say no; you know too much already." – whispering it to her, of course. Those nine words made the proposal the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"How'd you-?"

"I used to be a CIA agent." he said as if it were common knowledge, smirking bigger when Elena rolled his eyes when he turned around.

"You and your stupid superpowers take the fun out of everything!" Elena declared as she went to the fridge and pulled out a grape soda. She snapped to can open and took a long sip, the cold liquid feeling good on her dry throat.

"What? Superpowers?" Damon asked as he grabbed her waist from behind, smashing her back to his chest.

She took the soda from her lips and fiddled with it in her hands. "You have these, like, these superpowers you developed from being agent. You have better hearing, you can run fast and-"

The slippery half-filled soda can slipped from her hands, but Damon caught it before it could hit the expensive imported Spanish ceramic tiles. "And quick reflexes." he smirked.

"That's what I mean! Normal people don't do that." Elena returned as she wiggled from his grasp.

"Do normal people do this?" Before Elena could ask anything at all, she was swept into the air and thrown over Damon's shoulders and he was carrying her to the table.

"Damon, put me down!" Elena squealed. "Damon!"

"Sorry, kitten, once you're on the train, there's no getting off." Damon said as he ran all through the house, ignoring her squeals and begging, finally ending in their shared bedroom. He roughly threw her on the bed, the bouncy bed working against her weight.

"And the journey ends!" Damon said as he flopped on the bed next to his wife.

"No, no, no, I want a divorce, sir."Elena said with a short giggle.

"Oh no! But I love you, Elena!" Damon said as he crawled on top of her, trapping her on the bed, and grabbed her hands as she laughed at him again. "And you know too much already." he whispered in her ear, just like he did at their proposal.

"I love you too, Damon." Elena said once she was done with her giggle fit and leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

"El-"

"WE'RE HOME!" Lexi yelled from downstairs followed by a door slamming. Elena giggled and shoved Damon away. She picked up her favorite skinny jeans and pulled them on.

"I'm going to be taking those off late tonight."

Elena snorted. "Damon, we have guests."

"They're not guests if they come to your house _every day_, eat _all_ your food, and sleep in the guest rooms, they're more like family." Damon said as he walked down the staircase with Elena.

"Then treat them like it." Elena whispered to him. "Lexi! Tyler!" She went to hug Lexi as Tyler and Damon linked hands and bumped shoulders. They switched and Tyler gave Elena a kiss on the cheek as Damon did the same to Lexi.

"How have you guys been?" Tyler asked as they all made their way to the kitchen.

"Same as yesterday, Tyler." Damon said with a smirk in his direction. He grabbed two tumblers from the dark mahogany cabinets along with two wine glasses.

"Hey, Tyler, you saw that football game last night?" Damon asked.

"So, Lex, how's the house coming together?" Elena asked, starting her own conversation while the men talked. About a month ago, Lexi had spilled that she and Tyler had brought property not too far from Elena and Damon's house. Thanks to Jeremy's great uncle, Zach Grant, his riches, and Jeremy and Anna's generous nature, Lexi and Tyler had a huge six bedroom, four bathroom house built in only two weeks. She said the walls were a light tan color and she had plans on adding beautiful furniture from Italy and hanging expensive paintings imported from Paris; it was only the finest for a girl such as Lexi.

"_Ah-ma-zing!_"She said, stretching out every syllable and waving her hand in the air. "I just brought the best painting, and I already have an eye on my furniture; it's coming straight from Florence. We should have it in a week or two – you know how that shipping thing works."

"That's so great! I can't wait to see it!" Elena said as she grabbed the wine and the bourbon one of the bottom cabinets. She pulled the cork and poured Lexi and herself wine then she poured the whiskey in Damon and Tyler's tumblers.

"Elena! Damon!" She heard Anna call her from the living room and the door slammed.

"In the kitchen!" She replied. Less than a second later, Anna and Jeremy stood in the doorway, huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey!" Lexi said as she and Elena stood to give them both a hug, the other men doing the same.

"Been ok?" Jeremy asked both couples.

"I found the perfect furniture and paintings and I just can't kill enough time until they get here!" Lexi said, squealing at the end.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna screamed and jumped up and down as she clapped her hands. Her smiled looked so wide that it looked like it was going to fall off her round face.

Jeremy suddenly spoke up, glancing at the three girls and two other guys. "How about we take this party outside?"

Damon shrugged while everyone nodded.

"Let's go then!" Anna declared, racing out the front door, Tyler and Elena right behind her.

Tyler grabbed one of the two occasional chairs and Anna plopped down in a small French settee, while Elena sat in the swinging loveseat. Lexi, Damon, and Jeremy strutted out, closing the door behind them.

"So, who won the race, kids?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

Elena glared playfully. "I think you're spending too much time with Damon."

Everyone snickered and Anna leaned forward to give Elena a high-five.

"Oh!" Anna said. "We forgot the drinks!"

"I'll get them. Tyler, come help." Jeremy said. His smile was still evident on his face as he waved over a laughing Tyler.

"We can help too." Lexi said, quickly tilting her head over to Anna.

"I'll co-"

"Nah, we got it." Jeremy said, immediately hushing Damon.

"Ok then." Damon said, settling on the swing with Elena instead. The two couples went inside, shutting the door again.

Elena breathed in and out, and her eyes snapped shut. She loved the smell of the air right now. The faint aroma of a freshly-baked apple pie filled the air, the air was crisp and had a hint of lavender, and then there was the intoxicating tang of Damon's aftershave. A small breeze blew past, tickling her nose and making her sliver with delight. It was indeed perfect, no air freshener or fragrance could ever compare. She wished she could capture the scent that way she can keep it forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon whispered in her ear, leaning close. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he was snuggled close to warm her.

"The air." She replied simply, her eyes still closed.

Damon sniffed. "Smells like apple pie." He paused, taking a moment to inhale again. "And-"

"And lavender." She finished for him. "You too. Your aftershave."

Damon didn't reply. Instead, he leaned closer, pulling her chin in his direction. She finally opened her eyes. Steely, soulful blue eyes met hers and she closed her eyes again, focusing on the fingers on her chin and the pair of eyes staring at her soul. She captured the moment, hoping that every minor detail stays with her forever. She leaned in closer, feeling him lean in too. He breathed, blowing his cool, minty breath over her nose – it felt just like the breeze from a few minutes ago. After what felt like a century, their lips finally touched and she still felt the same sparks and romantic rush that she got the first time they kissed. She wished this moment could last forever, but every good thing must come to an end.

"I love you, Elena." Damon said, panting breathlessly.

"I love you too." Elena replied, pushing her forehead against his. Her forehead was hot and sweaty, but his was cool and comfortable. The mixture was perfect together. They sat in silence for what felt like a long time, but was actually only a few minutes.

"Lexi, you better not drop those glasses!" They both jumped, snapping their heads to the opening door just as Lexi and Tyler came through.

"I won't!" She yelled back. She was balancing the three wine glasses and two of the three tumblers in both hands.

"I offered a hand, but she's stubborn." Tyler said, just holding one tumbler. "This one's yours Damon." Damon took his tumbler form the man and took his seat. Lexi smiled as she safely sat all the glasses on the wooden table next to her chair. Anna and Jeremy emerged from the house, and they sat in their own chairs with smiles sitting on their faces.

"Told you I could carry all those, Tyler!" Lexi said proudly.

"Well, I never said you couldn't!"

"But you shook your head and told me to be _careful_!"

Elena turned the arguing couple out, glancing at Damon once. He smirked at her, making her insides churn again and her cheeks turn a light crimson. She wished she could read his mind, just to know what he was thinking about.

Though, never once did neither individual, Elena nor Damon, think maybe, just maybe, that the two couples had been listening in on their conversation from inside the house.

**And that was the end of Rin Tin Tin! Haha, but seriously, it's the end so go read another story of mine. Seriously! Go! Why are you still here? Ok, wanna stay here even longer? Leave a nice little review. Or a mean one. Either helps me better my writings. I love you all and thanks for staying with this story! Thank you allllll my reviewers on this story and all the other ones too!**


End file.
